primero una apuesta y luego ¿amor?
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: jugar con los senimientos nos algo dichoso. èl acepta la apuesta ella cae a sus pies el tiempo pasa y se enamora de ella...hay que hacerla entender. al principio fea y luego una transformacion las amigas si exiten y el ¿amor? lo puede todo¿?..SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D que tal como están espero que bien en fin aquí les traigo otro fic de SASUSAKU espero que les guste y espero e igual les gusten mis otros fics XD por cierto…ale no dejes de escribir tus fics TT a mi me gustan mucho…

Bueno bueno…

Regálenme review – parlamento normal de los personajes

_Regálenme review – _pensamientos

REGALENME REVIEW!!! – gritos muy fuertes U.U

Regálenme review! – gritos relajados jeje

----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**primero una apuesta y luego ¿amor?"**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Ino yamanaka y karin zorra eran las chicas màs populares de la prepa "konoha" tenian 17 años y eran muy bonitas (aclaro karin zorra es bonita por que ino le ayudo).

Ino yamanaka tenia mucho dinero y era novia de sai que igual era muy popular. Ino es hermana de sasuke y prima de naruto.

Karin zorra es como su apellido una zorra y esta detras de sasuke uchiha el cual no le hace caso este tiene 18 años, es muy guapo y es hijo de un empresario muy importante tiene un hermano de 23 años el cual trabaja con su padre y esta comprometido con shizune a la cual quiere mucho.

Naruto usumaki es primo y mejor amigo de sasuke esta enamorado de hinata hyuuga hermana de su amigo neji quien quiere con una chica de 17 años muy bonita y es amiga de la "nersfea" sakura haruno.

Sakura haruno es una pelirosa que aparentemente es muy fea pero con un corazon bondadoso en secreto esta enamorada de sasuke uchiha es amiga de tenten y hinata. Sakura es muy inteligente desea ser medico vive sola pues su mama es una empresaria muy importante y viaja constantemente, su madre trabaja en la misma empresa que el padre de sasuke pues son socios al igual que los padres de hinata y neji.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

era aun muy temprano para que hubieran alumnos en la escuela sin embargo a sakura haruno eso no le importaba pues le gustaba llegar temprano a la escuela casi siempre llegaba temprano y se iba a la biblioteca hoy era un dia de esos.

Se dirgia a la biblioteca llevaba la mirada baja e iba muy pensativa que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien pero antes de que callera alguien le tomo el brazo lo cual hizo que ya no se callera.

Disculpe – djo la pelirosa y alzo la vista -… no me di cuenta

Esta bien – contesto el chico – pero ten mas cuidado

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida ese chico era ni mas ni menos que uchiha sasuke quien ahora recojia los libros de ella pues esto se habian caido.

Me ayudas? – pregunto el chico algo extrañado por la reaccion de la chica –

Eh? a si – respondio sakura – jeje

Te conozco? – volvio a preguntar –

s..si vamos en el mismo grupo – contesto apenada sakura –

oh – se sorprendio – no sabia

no te preocupes – dijo al mismo tiempo que sasuke le daba sus libros – casi nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia…y no me importa mucho…

una semi sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de sakura aun que mostraba tristeza y después se marchaba dandole las gracias a sasuke y este se quedaba mirandola. Como era posible que esa chica estuviera en el mismo grupo que èl y nunca se hubiera dado cuenta…

_que rara…y..fe.. – _penso el chico pero prefirio mejor no pensar en eso –

a la hora de la entrada sasuke se encontro con sus amigos y les conto lo pasado con sakura los chicos se empezaron a reir.

Asi que la nersfea se tropezo contigo – dijo naruto – es muy tonta

Jajajaja si que lo es – decia neji –

Hmp! – contesto el pelinegro sasuke - vamos a clases

Mira! – exclamo sai – ay vienen tus admiradoras sasuke-kun jajaja

Se me ocurre algo…- dijo naruto – muy interesante

Los tres chico lo voltearon a ver ahora cual era su tonto plan de naruto siempre salia con alguna idiotes; naruto iba a decir su "plan" cuando hinata se acerco a su hermano y con ella venian sus dos amigas tenten y…sakura

Neji se sonrojo al ver a tenten y pues sasuke no le tomo importancia a la presencia de sakura de hecho ni la volteo a ver pero ella a èl si lo veia lo cual no paso desprevenido por naruto.

Neji – dijo hinata – me estas escuchando?

Eh? jeje perdon hinata que me dijiste¿? – contesto neji –

Hoy voy a quedarme en casa de sakura-chan – explico hinata – asi que no me esperes.

Sakura? – dijo extrañado – quien es esa?

Sakura escucho eso definitivamente ella no era importante en esa escuela aun no entendia que hacia ahí si esa escuela era para gente importante y ella no lo era; sasuke eso si lo escucho y le pego un zape a neji

No seas tonto – dijo sasuke – es la pelirosa ella es sakura.

Para sakura eso fue lindo èl si sabia quien era eso era mas que mejor para ella pero después toda su alegria se vino abajo cuando una pelirroja se acerco a sasuke y lo abrazo.

_Seguro es su novia –_penso sakura –

Hola – saludo una rubia –

Hola – respondieron todos –

Bueno nos vemos luego – se despidio hinata – hasta luego ino.

Las chicas se fueron de alli. La rubia se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de sakura y habia notado el rostro de sakura cuando la zorra abrazo a su hermano.

Sakura le pregunto a hinata si ella ya conocia a ino, sasuke y naruto y hinta le explico que si pues en las reuniones que hacian de la empresa los habia conocido muy bien.

Ino es muy buena – dijo hinata – aun no se como es que se lleba con karin. Deberias ir algun dia a los convivios "familiares" de la empresa sakura-chan.

No me gustan hinata-chan – dijo sakura – son muy aburridas –

Umm pero en navidad iras ¿verdad? – pregunto hinata – iras ¿cierto?

Si hinata – respondio sakura – si ire…

Hinata solo sonrio y después las dos se fueron a su salon, tenten ya se habia adelantado pues tenia que hacer algo muy importante antes de ir a clases.

Sasuke, neji, sai y naruto estaban en la puerta del salòn (como llegaron antes no c XD) y naruto les estaba contando su "plan"

Entonces que dices sasuke lo haces¿? – pregunto naruto – vamos no seas cobarde

No soy cobarde pero es algo malo – respondio el pelinegro – no creo que sea…

Oh sasuke! – exclamo neji – eres sasuke uchiha yamanaka nunca nos has fallado

Cobarde!! – grutaron naruto y sai – cobarde!!

Es ese momento hinata y sakura se quedaron paradas en la puerta; habian escuchado bien sasuke uchiha un COBARDE eso si era algo ridiculo.

No soy cobarde!!! – reclamo sasuke – lo hare!

(todos iban en el mismo salòn solo que algunos ya tenian 18 y otros no)

sakura y hinata pasaron a sus asientos pues el profesor ya habia llegado y era la unica clases que iban a tener era la de quimica y les tocaba con kakashi elprofesor màs flojo de toda la escuela.

Bueno bueno – dijo kakashi – en tres dias hay examen! Jajaja y ya se pueden ir

¡QUE! – grito todo el grupo – KAKASHI NUNCA NOS DAS CLASES!

Hay aprendan a sakura ella no dice nada – dijo el maestro –

Esa ners no hace otra cosa que estudiar – exclamo karin – es una tonta nersfea!!! Jajaja

Todo el grupo se empezo a reir a excepción de hinata, tenten, naruto, neji y sasuke que se dieron cuenta que del rostro de sakura salia una lagrima al mismo tiempo que salia corriendo del salòn.

Sakura!!! – grito hinata al tiempo que se paraba – sakura-chan!!!!

Todo el grupo se quedo callado al ver el rostro de kakashi quien estaba muy enojado y detuvo a hinata para que no saliera.

Sakura corria no queria parar de correr queria huir de ese lugar pero sabia que tenia que regresar por sus cosas pues no las habia sacado; en su mente solo retumbaban las risas de TODOS los del salon. La pelirosa iba corriendo que sin darse cuenta tropezo con alguien y ella y ese alguien se calleron…

Pero que… - chillo la voz – auch…sakura…sakura haruno¿?

Yo lo siento no fue…- queria explicar sakura – yo no..

Estas bien? – pregunto la voz mientras que se levantaba igual que sakura –

Yo…- se sorprendio -…ino…

Hola ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto la chica –

Tu..tu no estabas en el salon? – pregunto sakura –

No, por que? – contesto la rubia – paso algo?

No…bueno tu amiga..la pelirroja se burlo de mi es todo – explico –

Karin…- susurro la rubia – no le hagas caso es una tonta

Ino estuvo con sakura hasta que sakura se sintio mejor sin embargo ino fue a buscar las cosas de sakura al salon pues sakura no queria ir.

Antes de que ino entrara escucho como alguien le reclamaba a karin por su actitud con sakura…

Dejala en paz!! Quieres – reclamo la voz – ella no te a hecho nada no la molestes!!

Asi es karin – dj¡ijo ino – no la molestes mas!

Ino? – dijo extrañada karin – tu…

Ya basta no quiero volver a hablarte – expreso ino –

Ino agarro las cosas de sakura y salio junto con hinata quien era la que habia empezado a reclamarle a karin.

Ino!! – grito una voz masculina –

Sasuke! Aquí estoy! – grito ino – con sakura!!

Hola sakura ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto el chico –

Bien – respondio – nos vemos luego ino hasta luego uchiha.

Adios – respondieron los dos hermanos –

Ino y sasuke se fueron caminando a sus casa y en el camino…

Sasuke dime – dijo ino – quien es?

No – dijo sasuke – no te dire

Dime!!! – exclamo ino – o no te dire mis cosas nunca màs!

Ok ok la de la apuesta es…- dijo el chico – la chica es…

-------------------------- --------------------------------------

bueno el primer capitulo esta un poco aburrido TT ni modo ya que

espero que les guste y por favor DEJENME REVIEW!!!

Nos vemos luego bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas aquí esta el otro capitulo jeje espero les guste!! **

**Dejenme review plis!!! **

---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero una apuesta y luego ¿amor?

Capitulo 2

Es…sakura – dijo el pelinegro –

Que!!! – Exclamo ino – estas loco!! Sakura ya tiene suficiente con las burlas! Por dios sasuke uchiha yamanaka ya dejenla es paz!

Por favor ino – grito el chico – no le digas nada ademas a mi esa chica no me importa es una…nersfea!

Ino se quedo quieta y detrás de ella estaba sasuke y de repente se volteo y le pego una cachetada a sasuke y este se sorprendio…

Pero que… - dijo sasuke con una mejilla roja – que te pasa??

Ya callate sasuke – dijo la rubia con enojo – ya callate!!

Ino salio corriedo era cierto que sakura no era su mejor amiga ni nada pero igual era cierto que no era justo que jugaran con ella no con sus sentimientos tenia que evitarlo.

Sasuke se quedo boquiabierta su hermana le habia pegado y solo por una chica que a penas conocia a una…tonta nersfea. Estaba confundido pero no podia fallar èl ya tenia algo que hacer y lo haria nunca se echaba para atrás lo que decia lo hacia era un uchiha.

----------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------

una pelirosa se veia caminando por la calle iba a su casa muy pensativa por cierto tenia la mirada perdida.

_Por que soy tan fea – _pensaba la chica – _no es justo por que no soy como ino o hinata-chan o tenten ellas son hermosas y yo…solo soy una…nersfea! _

De repente una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y una voz la interrumpio.

Por que una chica tan bella como tu llora? – dijo la voz masculina –

Sakura volteo no podia ser cierto era sasuke el que estaba ahí y le decia bella que acaso ese chico estaba ciego pero no le importaba si era una burla èl era tan…sexy y guapo y esa voz y esos ojos la hacian enloquecer

Hola sa..sasuke – contesto algo nerviosa –

Hola haruno – exclamo el chico – puedo llamarte sakura

s..si – respondio la pelirosa –

tu nombre es muy bonito – dijo sasuke con su voz sexy – te acompaño a casa?

Este..- estaba roja – s…si quieres

Vamos – contesto –

Sasuke se puso a lado de sakura y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la casa de sakura a este le daba un poco de pena pues todos los quedaban viendo raro pues sakura no era lo mas hermoso llevaba siempre el cabello agarrado en una coleta y nunca se maquillaba ni nada tenia gafas no por que no viera si no que ella decia que asi se sentia mas segura sin embargo eso solo lo sabia hinata y tenten para los demas estaba ciega ¬¬ (inner: ellos son lo ciegos!!!) los anteojos hacian que sus hermosos ojos verde hade no se vieran tan hermosos.

Y sus labios rosas nadie los notaba ni èl. Sasuke se dio cuenta que sakura estaba ruborizada.

_Esto sera mas facil que cualquier otra cosa –_ penso el chico – _se muere por mi… _

Es aquí – dijo sakura – gracias por acompañarme sa..sasuke…

De nada – contesto el chico – fue un placer, nos vemos mañana sakura.

Sasuke se fue y sakura subio corriendo a su casa (inner: mas bien mansión ¬¬) la casa de sakura era muy grande como mi inner dijo una mansión pues aun que sus padres no estuvieran ella si. Según vivia sola pero realmente tenia muchos acompañantes sus sirvientes que mas bien era amigos para ella.

En su casa vive su tia tsunade que es medico y casi nunca esta en casa por lo mismo esta tiene 25 años. Para sakura su tia es su mejor amiga.

Ya llegue!! – grito –

Buenos tardes sakura – dijo la mucama –

Hola sara – saludo la chica – voy a mi habitación comere al rato.

Saludo a todos los que se les atravesaba siempre era asi ella era una chica muy linda por dentro. Cuando llego a su habitación se acosto en su cama.

No lo puedo creer! – se decia – èl me acompaño y fue tan…tan lindo.

De repente su celular sonó habia recibido un mensaje era….sasuke…su sasuke.

**_Hola sakura, me _**

**_Agrado caminar _**

**_Contigo espero y _**

**_No sea la ultima _**

**_Vez. Tuyo sasuke. _**

****

Como habia conseguido su numero de celular no lo sabia pero èl le habia mandado el mensaje y para ella era lo que importaba.

----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

al llegar sasuke a su casa se dirigio al cuarto de ino a pedirle el numero de sakura pues sabia que ella lo tenia.

Discutieron un poco y al final sasuke le dijo una mentira lo cual convencio a ino y esta se lo dio.

**Flash back **

**ino!! – grito el chico – no seas!! Damelo!! **

**No!!! – grito ino – no te lo dare solo la haras sufrir!!!**

**Noooo – exclamo mas calmado – no la hare sufrir me conoces yo…yo se que detrás de todo ese..exterior ella es hermosa…me gusta…ino…sakura me gusta mucho… **

**Esta bien – dijo la chica - te creo (inner metiche: ke ilusa!!!! O.O) **

**Fin del flash back **

Ino le habia creido a su hermano y este no habia dudado en mandar el mensaje. Ino estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que su hermano le habia dicho cuando de repente su otro hermano itachi entro.

Hola mocosa! – grito y aventandose a la cama de su hermana –

Itachi!! – grito la rubia – ya te dije que no hagas eso!!!! Toca la maldita puerta!!!!

Ash – gruño el hermano mayor –

Que hay!! – llego sasuke –

Y al igual que itachi se avento a la cama de ino esta se puso a pegarles de almuadasos al igual estos repondieron y se hizo una gran batalla de almohadas hasta que el celular de sasuke sono.

Tintintintin

Jeje – rio el chico –

Uy!!!! – gritaron los otros dos – sasuke tiene novia!!!

Hmp! – dijo y se marcho –

Sasuke agarro su cel y abrio el mensaje:

**_------ sakura ----- _**

****

**_hola, gracias x _**

**_ Acompañarme e _**

**_ igual espero y no _**

**_sea la ultima vez… _**

**_tuya sakura _**

**_--------------- ------ _**

hmp! – exclamo el pelinegro – ilusa…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- **

**y bien este fue otro capitulo espero y les gust!! Jeje **

**bye bye cuidense y dejenme review!!!!!! Plis!!!! **

**Chao **

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!! Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar jeje este capitulo se dedico a mi amiga VALITA jeje umm déjenme review eh plis para que yo me pueda inspirar jeje **

**Ash realmente la prepa es un caos dejan mucha tarea!!! No es justo quiero regresar a la secundaria!!! TT wuaaaaa no da tiempo de nada!!! **

**Y teniendo novio es peor ¬¬U Ash que fastidio, jeje ups lo siento jeje **

**Dejen review ehhh!!!!!!!!! **

hay amo esta pareja jeje sasusaku

**----------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**primero una apuesta y luego…¿amor? **

**Capitulo 3 **

Al dia siguiente sakura se levanto muy temprano tenia muchas cosas que hacer en especial contarle a sus amigas lo que estaba pasando con sasuke sin embargo en el camino a la escuela se encontro con èl..

Sakura!! – grito sasuke – sakura!!

Eh? – sakura volteo y se sonrojo – sasuke-kun buenos dias

Buenos dias sakura – saludo el chico – oyes quiero...

Si oigo – dijo Sakura alegre y sonriendo – jaja

Jaja que graciosa eres – replico el chico – quería pedirte un favor

Claro vamos – dijo mientras seguia el paso a la escuela – dime

Pues…queria – decia el pelinegro – queria pedirte que no le contaras a nadie sobre esto…de nuestra amistad…por favor…

Sakura se quedo parada como iba a ocultarlo a sus amigas no podia o si? Bueno por sasuke ella haria lo que fuera.

Esta bien sasuke – contesto sakura – pero…por que no quieres que les cuente?

Ah pues por algo sakura – respondio sasuke – la verdad es que quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros dos.

Sakura se sonrojo un secreto de ellos dos era maravilloso debia estar soñando su sasuke y ella un secreto juntos. Ya habian llegado a la escuela sasuke tenia que alejarse de ella y rapido.

Ok! – dijo ella –

Bien – exclamo – nos vemos luego.

Es…- no termino ni de hablar y èl ya se habia ido – perame…

Sakura suspiro y después se fue al salon cuando llego sasuke ya estaba ahí se sintio un poco mal era logico que no habia querido llegar al salòn junto con ella.

Sakura-chan!! – grito hinata e ino –

Por aquí sakura-chan – grito la rubia –

Sakura se dirigio hacia donde estaban sus compañeras y se sorprendio mucho al ver a ino junto a hinata y tenten.

Hola, buenos dias – saludo la pelirosa – eh?

Hola – saludaron las tres chicas –

Pasa algo sakura-chan – pregunto hinata –

Es que ino…- decia la pelirosa – que haces aquí?

Ah pues yo decidi hacer nuevas amigas – dijo la rubia – y bueno ustedes son muy buenas

Ah ya entiendo – dijo Sakura – _mmm a los uchiha les ha dado por cambiar que raro…_ ok

Sakura se sento a lado de ino pues ahora compartirían banca. Sakura estaba un poco confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando con sasuke y queria pedir un consejo a alguien y sabia quien era la mejor opcion pero no podia traicionar a sasuke no ahora.

Por otro lado sasuke estaba un poco preocupado realmente no le importaba hacerle daño pues la chica no le importaba pero aun a si era una broma de mal gusto. Cada vez que la volteaba a ver se sentia mal pero igual y le divertia como siempre.

Joven uchiha!! – grito el profesor – le estoy hablando!

Eh? perdon profesor – se disculpo sasuke – no lo escuche

Si de eso ya me di cuenta – exclamo el profesor - ¬¬

Todo el grupo se empezo a burlar de sasuke. De repente el timbre sono y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y sasuke solo recosto la cabeza en la banca.

Soy un tonto – susurro – ahora me castigaran.

Bien pensemos en su castigo – dijo el profesor – veamos ya se

Hmp! – exclamo el chico – usted dira..

Pero necesito que alguien le ayude solo no podra

Ya digame! – grito el chico –

Señorita haruno! – grito el maestro – usted tambien estaba distraida no crea que no lo note

Sakura penso que ya se habia salvado y ya se estaba retirando cuando el maestro la llamo.

Jeje – dijo la chica – yo…lo siento...

Veamos haran un proyecto juntos para el dia lunes – explico el profesor de ecologia – para el dia lunes me traeran un reporte de todo los lugares que vieron que estaban limpios y otros sucios quiero que especifiquen la diferencia de esos lugares y el por que estan sucios y limpios bla bla bla bla bla

Esta bien profesor – dijeron los dos – adios

El profesor se retiro y solo quedaron sasuke y sakura solos, sasuke estaba recogiendo sus cosas y sakura solo lo observaba como siempre desde el dia que habia empezado a quererlo o amarlo realmente no sabia que sentia por el con exactitud.

Y bien – dijo sakura – que haremos?

Pues mañana no tenemos clases y el sabado y el domingo pues tampoco no se – dijo el chico – tu dime…

Que tal si quedamos un dia y visitamos algunos lugares – explico sakura – como dijo el profesor

Esta bien – contesto sasuke – mañana en el parque a las 4:00 pm, nos vemos

Pero…- sakura no puedo decir nada mas – no puedo..

Otra vez la habia dejado hablando sola y lo peor de todo es que ella ya tenia planes para mañana y ahora tendria que cancelarlos por que a sasuke se le habia ocurrido no escucharla tenia que hablar con èl.

Sakura ya habia salido de la escuela se dirigia a la casa de sasuke.

Sasuke estaba en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa eran las cuatro de la tarde ( aclaro ellos salen a las dos pero sakura se habia quedado en la biblioteca)

Entonces no esta? – pregunto sakura –

No – respondio una sirvienta –

Esta bien – respondio sakura – gracias

Sakura se fue de ahí y ahora que hacia y si le mandaba un mensaje pero y que tal si se enojaba lo mejor seria cancelar la cita que tenia.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el celular que estaba sonando habia recibido un mensaje.

…sasuke-kun…-dijo sakura – veamos…

**_------ sasuke------ _**

****

**_hola sakura, ke _**

**_haces:D _**

****

**_--- ----------------- _**

****

_sasuke-kun piensas en mi_ – penso la chica – _que lindo eres… _

sasuke estaba en el parque sentado comiendo un helado cuando se le ocurrio ponerse a "trabajar" asi que decidio mandarle el mensaje a sakura.

Su celular sono supuso que era sakura y no estaba equivocado.

**_------- sakura ------- _**

****

**_hola, estoy caminando _**

**_hacia mi ksa. Fui a _**

**_buscart a tu ksa _**

**_necesito hablar conti- _**

**_go sobre lo de _**

**_mañana es ke yo _**

**_no puedo. _**

**_-------- --------------- _**

****

mmm – se sorprendio – no puede pero que va hacer que no puede ire a verla a su casa.

Sakura estaba entrando a su casa cuando el celular volvio a sonar.

**_------- sasuke------- _**

****

**_ire a tu casa. Nos _**

**_vemos en 20 min. _**

****

**_------------ --------- _**

****

NANI!!!! – grito sakura – esta loco!!! A mi casa noooo

Sakura se despero pero igual sabia que si le decia que no fuera no le haria caso asi que subio corriendo a su habitación y se baño y se cambio ya habian pasado 15 minutos y se acosto en su cama pues estaba un poco cansada sin embargo el sueño la vencio y se quedo dormida.

Tin ton

El timbre de la casa de sakura sono y el mayordomo abrio la puerta.

Si digame – dijo el mayordomo –

Eh soy sasuke uchiha – saludo – vengo a buscar a sakura

Ah pues la señorita esta descansando pero… - decia el mayordomo –

Ella ya sabia que iba yo a venir – interrumpio sasuke al mayordomo –

En ese caso pase – dijo – en un momento le aviso a sakura.

Sauce entro a la casa de sakura y que estaba grande y ademas le habia sorprendido que un criado llamara por su nombre a la dueña de la casa, sakura debia enterarse.

Sakura – llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de sakura – sakura

Eh? – dijo mientras se despertaba – adelante…¿Qué pasa?

La busca el joven uchiha – explico el mayordomo –

Ah? Sasuke? – dijo – pero…ah SASUKE!! Es verdad iba a venir me quede domida jeje U

Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras y se tropeso pero antes de caer sasuke quien estaba ahí volteo a ver con el grito que sakura habia dado y reacciono rapido y la agarro de la cintura para que no callera. Cuando sakura volteo vio la cara de sasuke tan cerca de la suya que se sonrojo y sasuke tambien

Aun no se habian separado sasuke vio que era una oportunidad perfecta para besarla y poco a poco se fue acercando y…

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo wajajajajaja **

**-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

****

**hola bueno adios nos vemos **

**espero les halla gustado nos vemos dejen review!!! **

**Bye bye cuidense!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello amigas de fanfiction me extrañaron no bueno ok lastima jajajajaja **

**Pues aquí estoy otra vez con otro lindo capitulo de mi fantastico y mas reciente fic. Jejej umm por cierto este fic de ahora en adelante se lo dedico a mi amiga PAO-CHAN asi es**

**Como a PAOLITA-CHAN le gusto mucho se lo dedico es para ti eh!! espero y te siga gustando mucho jejej umm saludos **

**Bueno aquí esta el capi. **

**----------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Primero una apuesta y luego ¿amor? **

**Capitulo 4 **

Un poco más pensaba Sakura solo un poco más y lo besare…probare sus labios y…toctoc

Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! – Grito Sakura – pero que…

Sakura estas bien?? – pregunto el mayordomo entrando a la habitación de la joven –

Sakura!!!! – gritó sasuke – estas bien?

Sa…sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura – yo…si estoy bien

Sasuke estaba en la sala y cuando escucho el grito de Sakura inconscientemente subió corriendo y como si algo lo hubiese guiado encontró la habitación de ella.

Umm sasuke-kun..- dijo ella - …¿Cómo encontraste mi habitación??...

Eh?...este yo…- sasuke se ruborizo – yo…no se yo seguí al mayordomo…

Ahh…esta bien – respondio sakura – Alberto puedes retirarte todo esta bien aquí.

Si sakura – respondio el mayordomo – compermiso

No lo entiendo por que ellos bueno – decia sasuke – tus sirvientes te llaman de TU si eres la dueña.

A ps – esplico sakura – ellos son como mi familia son lo unico que tengo mis padres solo viajan

Ah…ya veo… - respondio el chico –

Sasuke noto que cuando sakura dijo lo de su familia su mirada se torno llena de trizteza y recordo que muchos se burlaban de ella y la hacian sufrir y luego estaba su familia definitivamente sakura era una chica fuerte por que a pesar de su soledad ella siempre sonreia…y lo peor de todo era que èl…tambien estaba jugando con ella…

_Hmp! No me importa_ – penso el chico – _en lo absoluto… _

Sasuke-kun – dijo la voz de sakura – me estas escuchando?

Eh? – respondio – ohh jeje si…

Aja si como no – contesto ella – jajajaja ayy sasuke-kun en que piensas

No en nada jajaja – respondio el chico –

sasuke estaba parado aun lado de la ventana de la habitación de sakura.

Sakura habia ido a buscar refresco. Èl se sentia muy raro en la habitación de ella, realmente estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer.

Sakura…- dijo èl – _este lugar huele mucho a ella… _

La mirada del chico recorria cada lugar de la habitación de la pelirosa. Habia muchoa libros a pesar de que habia una biblioteca en la parte de abajo. Tambien habia muchos osos de peluches pero uno le llamo la atención era un oso grande con un collar en forma de corazon…

Sasuke camino hacia ese oso, observo el collar y después lo abrio y de el salio un pequeño trozo de papel.

Sasuke recogio el papel y después lo abrio (por que estaba enrollado) decia:

**_Sakura: _**

**_Nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres _**

**_Sigue siempre tus sueños nunca te _**

**_Rindas y hazme un favor…quitate esas gafas _**

**_Que sabs bien que miras a la perfeccion. _**

**_No seas injusta contigo misma, no olvides: _**

**_Solo por que alguien no te ame como tu quieres _**

**_No signifa que no te ame con todo su ser _**

**_Ese joven no sabe de lo que se perdio. No olvides _**

**_Sakura que yo…TE AMO… _**

**_Con cariño la persona que mas te quiere… _**

**_Alejandro _**

Sasuke arrugo el papel. Estaba…enojado; sasuke guardo el papel en donde estaba y después salio de la habitación de sakura y se dirigia a la puerta de la casa para salir.

Sasuke-kun! – grito sakura – sasuke-kun!!

Eh? – sasuke volteo – sakura…

Ya te vas? – pregunto la chica – pero…

Si – dijo – nos vemos mañana

Espera!!! – grito sakura –

Pero era demasiado tarde sasuke ya se habia ido.

Yo…- susurro – no…ayy

Sakura subio a su habitación no vio nada raro pero que le habia pasado a sasuke cuando salio su mirada se veia…enojada…que le abra pasado.

Sakura se recosto en su cama ya era muy tarde.

Ayy…sasuke – susurro – no…podre ir…lo lamento…

Después de eso, sakura se quedo profundamente dormida. En casa de los uchiha sasuke estaba en su habitación.

Maldita sea – susurro – pero que me pasa es solo una tonta ilusa…

Sasuke cerro los ojos y quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente sakura se levanto muy temprano; se baño y se arreglo y después salio de su casa.

---- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eran las 10:00am sasuke estaba en el parque se supone que ay se iba a ver con sakura.

_Pero que le pasa_ – penso sasuke – _acaso no vendra…_eh…¿sakura?

A lo lejos se veia la figura de sakura y en frente de ella a un joven de casi la misma edad de ella; al ver esto sasuke apreto los puños. Y se enojo mas cuando vio que sakura abrazo a ese chico al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_Esa sonrisa_ – pensaba el chico – _que envidia a mi nunca me ha sonreido asi…pero que estoy pensando ella es fea super fea ya vera… _

Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos mientras que estos tambien empezaban a caminar.

Sasuke paro y quedo viendo aquella esena en donde sakura estaba feliz y ese chico la abrazaba en eso una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke? – pregunto una rubia – hermano…

Quien es èl? – dijo sasuke – ino…¿tu sabes?

Eh? – respondio – ese chico es…

Su novio? – pregunto el pelinegro – contesta!

Nooo – exclamo – es su pretendiente y ella siente un cariño especial por èl es todo, por que te molesta??

No me molesta! – exclamo – su pretendiente? Por favor esa niña es demadiado fea para tener pretendientes.

Sakura no es fea tu no la conoces!! – grito ino – ella es hermosa no solo en fisico si no en su exterior; ella tiene un gran corazon que tonto eres al no darte cuenta!!!

Ino se fue de alli y sasuke nuevamente quedo solo con sus pensamientos.

_Hermosa?? – _penso ­ - _sakura…hmp! Ella no es hermosa ni fisicamente ni de corazon ademas me dejo plantado como un bicho…me va a escuchar esa niñata!! _

Sasuke camino hacia donde estaba sakura y le grito al ver que ella estaba caminando.

¡¡¡SAKURA HARUNO!!!! – grito sasuke – SAKURA HARUNO!!!

-------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ke pasara???

Descubranlo en el otro capi. Jajaja

Nos vemos cuidense CHAOOOOOOOOOOO

SALUDOS Y DEJENME REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BYE. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola pues qui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, sientomucho la tardanza pero pues eh estado estudiando mucho jeje

Bueno pues espero lo disfrten y por favor no se olviden de dejarme un review.

Gracias

Regálenme review – parlamento normal de los personajes

_Regálenme review – _pensamientos

REGALENME REVIEW!!! – gritos muy fuertes U.U

Regálenme review! – gritos relajados jeje

-----------------SASUSAKU------------------SASUSAKU------------------SASUSAKU----------------------SASUSAKU----------------------SASUSAKU-------------

"**primero una apuesta y luego ¿amor?" **

**Capitulo 5 **

Ese grito habia dejado a sakura inmóvil y habia abierto los ojos de una forma como si hubiera visto un fantasma el chico que la acmpañaba se habia sorprendido mucho y sakura volteo a ver para toparse frente a frente con nada mas ni nada menos que sasuke.

Sa…sasuke – dijo Sakura con una voz temblorosa – yo…yo te lo puedo explicar…

¡¿¡¿Quien eres?!?!?! – grito sasuke al acompañante de Sakura – por que estas con Sakura?!?!

Que te importa!! – le contesto el chico – baka

Tu eres el baka! – exclamo sasuke quien aun estaba muy molesto y volteo a ver a Sakura – hmp!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se fue no quiso seguir en ese lugar donde Sakura estaba con ese tipo. Sakura se habia quedado paralizada y no sabia que decir ni hacer y solo se limito a salir corriendo detrás de sasuke y gritando le al chico una disculpa esto mientras corria.

Lo siento Alejandro!! – grito la pelirosa – pero…es…_él _

_asi que es él – _penso el chico – _mi Sakura…por fin conozco al chico que me robo a mi Sakura pero…el mostraba ¿interes? En ella..¿no? _

sasuke corria rapido y al cansarse paro en una laguna un poco retirada de la ciudad donde todo estaba muy tranquilo. Empezaba a llover y vio una pequeña cueva donde entro para que no se mojara con la lluvia. Hacia mucho frio.

Llovia y estaba empapada, Sakura estaba empapada pero no se iria hasta encontrar a sasuke y explicarle por que no habia llegado. Empezo a tronar y con el trueno empezaba a llorar no le gustaban para nada los rayos y truenos y mucho menos estar sola en un bosque prácticamente.

¡¡¡Sasuke!! – gritaba desesperada - ¡¡sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke escucho su voz se asomo y vio a una pelirosa cerca de la laguna.

_Sakura?_ – penso – _es_…¡SAKURA!

¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! – grito mientras que caia al suelo de rodillas – por fin…

Fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y casi caer pues sasuke habia salido corriendo al verla caer de rodillas y él la sostuvo para después cargarlas entre sus brazos y entrar con ella a la cueva.

Sasuke llevaba un sueter se lo quito y lo puso a secar mientras que Sakura aun dormia pues estaba mojada.

Sakura – susurro – por mi culpa estas asi…lastimada y…debil…Sakura…

N…no..- dijo entra palabras aun debil – no es tu..culpa…sasuke-kun…yo no llegue…

Sakura! – exclamo sasuke – no hables estas herida y aun estas muy debil, la lluvia esta muy fuerte y toma mi sueter esta seco cambiate.

Eh? Pero..

Pero nada – contesto sasuke – anda pontelo o te enfermaras yo me volteare para no verte

Al decir esto sasuke se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta para no ver a Sakura cambiarse sin darse cuenta que Sakura estaba igual o mas sonrojada que él.

s..si – respondio la chica – gra..gracias sasuke-kun

sasuke estaba rojo no sabia por que no ni el lo sabia pero no crei que fuera algo bueno y lo peor de todo es que él sabia que la chica era fea de cara y que no poda tener un cuerpo hermoso pero aun asi queria ver pero no, no lo haria era Sakura era…la nersfea de la escuela.

Sasuke! – grito Sakura – te estoy hablando ¿me estas escuchando?

Eh? Jeje – exclamo el pelinegro – no..pero ahora si

Que gracioso eres sasuke – dijo sarcásticamente la chica – jaja

Jajaja – rio con ella – ey te queda bien mi sueter

Si claro si bien es que quede gigante – contesto – entonces si jaja

Que graciosa, oye…que hacias? Pudiste haber muerto con esta lluvia tan fea

Yo…es que yo queria decirte que ese chico es Alejandro un amigo y

No me importa! – exclamo sasuke en un tono enojado y se volteo – es tu vida

Pero es que es que no llegue y eso esta mal intente decirte pero no me hiciste caso

Ya te dije que no me importa!! – grito enojado el uchiha –

Sakura se sorprendio no se asusto por la reaccion de sasuke. Y este seguia volteado y no se dio cuenta que Sakura habia recogido sus cosas y pensaba en irse.

Lo…lo siento – dijo Sakura – nos vemos…

Eh? _Nos vemos? – _penso sasuke – _se va? No…_Sakura!

Sin pensarlo tanto se volteo y sus miradas se toparon pues sin querer sasuke le habia agarrado la mano a Sakura de una forma…¿romantica? Si casi romantoca y con delicadesa.

Espera – dijo el chico – no te vallas…te enfermaras aun llueve

Pero no quiero molestarte mas – respondio haruno –

No me molestas es solo que – decia sasuke – es solo que no se es que…olvidemos esto si

Sasuke jalo a Sakura al fondo de la cueva y se sentaron ahí los dos para después darse cuenta que aun estaban agarrados de la mano y se sonrojaron los dos y en ese momento sasuke solto la mano de Sakura.

Sakura por otro lado solo pensaba que ojala sasuke ya no estuviera enojada con ella. Sasuke solo se limitaba a verla de vez en cuando.

Sakura – llamo sasuke - ¿Quién..era ese chico¿ tu novio?

Eh?? – exclamo Sakura – n..nooo como crees

Sakura se sonrojo por la pregunta que sasuke le habia hecho aun que este estaba mas rojo que un tomate por haberlo preguntado ademas él era que ya no queria hablar sobre el tema.

Sakura volteo a verlo y después vio al otro lado que solo habia pared pues sasuke estaba de a lado de ella y de la entrada.

Es un amigo – dijo la pelirosa – hace mucho que no lo veia.

Ahh – respondio el chico – esta bien.

Creo que deberiamos ponernos de acuerdo para el proyecto ¿no crees?

Si creo que si jaja o se nos pasara el tiempo – contesto sasuke – oye y que tal si mañana voy a tu casa ¿?

Este…si – respondio Sakura – me parece muy bien

Después de eso ya no hablaron, sasuke veia la lluvia y cuando volteo a ver a Sakura vio que ella estaba recargada en la pared y con los ojos cerrados; sasuke tomo a Sakura con cuidado y recosto la cabeza de Sakura en sus piernas quedando asi Sakura recostada y él solo miraba y miraba.

_Estan…bonita?? – _penso el chico – _nooo es fea es la nersfea!! Es solo una apuesta!! _

Sa…sasuke – decia Sakura – sa..sasuke-kun..

_Ehh? Estara soñando conmigo??_ – pensaba sasuke – Sakura??

Sakura sintio una mano calida tocar su rostro y poco a poco abrio los ojos para encontrarse a sasuke viendola de una manera muy…linda.

Hola – dijo sasuke a Sakura de una forma muy cariñosa - ¿Cómo estas?

Yo…bien – dijo Sakura con un sonrojo muy notorio –

Bueno – dijo el chico – ya es tarde y ya no esta lloviendo tanto ay que ir caminando para llegar antes de que regrese la tormenta

s..si – contesto Sakura – vamos

sasuke y Sakura salieron de la cueva y sin darse cuenta sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y los dos se fueron tomados de la mano.

**CONTINUARA… **

------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi esta un poco corto pro bueno ya escribire mas en el proximo xq viene mas interesant creo jejeje

Admas est capi fue solo de **SASUSAKU!! **

SAYONARA!!


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí esta el otro capitulo de mi fic, perdon por tardar tanto en publicar el capitulo de veras lo siento muchooo

Ojala les guste y dejenme bueno regalenme unos review!! Por favor!!

"**primero una apuesta y luego ¿amor?"**

Capitulo 6

ya había pasado con exactitud dos meses desde que Sakura y Sasuke "salían" nadie lo sabia a excepción de los chicos de la apuesta, Sakura no había dicho nada a sus amigas pues se lo había prometido a Sasuke, estos se veían a escondidas y a decir verdad convivían mucho, Sasuke una vez a la semana le regalaba una rosa y una nota a Sakura diciéndole cuan maravilloso era estar a su lado; la apuesta debía durar tres meses si Sasuke ganaba los chicos le pagarían 500 pesos indivualmente y se meterían a una laguna completamente desnudos por otra parte si Sasuke perdía le pagaría 500 pesos a cada uno e igual se metería a la laguna desnudo. Todo iba bien así que para él no había problema y los demás empezaban a temer que Sasuke ganaría.

- Sakura espera – gritaba el chico que corria detrás de una pelirosa - espera

- alcanzame Sasuke-kun! – respóndia de igual forma la chica – no me alcanzas Sasuke-kun

- ¡ya veras cuando te alcanze saku! – el chico empezo a correr mas rapido y sin mucho esfuerzo alcanzo a la chica tomandola de la cintura haciendo que los dos jóvenes se calleran al pasto – te alcanze…

- s…si – Sakura estaba ruborizada y con el brillo del sol llegandole a la cara se podria apresiar con un poco de atención que su cara mostraba una cierta belleza, Sasuke lo noto no mucho pero si algo; Sasuke arriba y Sakura debajo de él, la pareja perfecta, sin saber como poco a poco Sasuke acerco sus labios a los de Sakura y la beso fue un beso tierno y lindo no duro mucho pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para demostrar muchas cosas, Sasuke se ruborizo un poco pues ese beso habia sido diferente a todos los que habia dado hasta parecia ser especial, para Sakura si habia sido muy especial pues ese era su primer beso…

- Sasuke-kun – llamo la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada a lado de Sasuke – yo…yo queria que supieras que tu…

- Sakura ya es tarde – interrumpio el chico que habia estado muy pensativo – vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

Sakura ya no dijo nada se puso de pie al igual que Sasuke y empezaron a caminar ninguno decia nada y al parecer ninguno diria algo

- ¿_tan malo habra sido besarme? – _penso la joven mientras en que en su mirada se posaba algo de trizteza y una que otra lagrima que amenazaba con salir - …

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sasuke pues al ver lo ojos de su acompañante no le gusto lo que veia, ella estaba triste y hace poco se habia dado cuenta que no le gustaba verla asi - ¿Sakura? – llamo el chico -

- dime – respondio sin mirar al ojinegro -

- no me gusta verte triste – dijo sin mas el chico –

La pelirosa limpio sus ojos para esto se quito un poco los lentes y Sasuke pudo verla un momento asi…lo cual llamo mucha su atención y penso que ya se habia acostumbrado verla tanto con los lentes o con esa apariencia que ya no le importaba tanto el fisico de la joven.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura esta abrio la puerta y antes de entrar a su casa volteo a ver a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero sin darle mucho tiempo Sasuke la jalo hacia él y le dio un beso.

- buenas noches saku – dijo el chico mientras se marchaba de la casa de Sakura -

- bu..buenas noches Sasuke-kun – respondio Sakura mientras veia como su amado se alejaba de aquel lugar –

Sakura entro a su casa, saludo a todos como siempre y subio a su habitación cuando entro se acosto en su cama y toco sus labios con sus dedos, cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Un chico de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos caminaba sin rumbo, iba distraido o mas bien pensativo…

- que me pasa – se decia a si mismo desde hace rato - …saku…

Llego a su casa entro y subio directo a su habitación no saludo a ninguno de sus dos hermanos que se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión y esperando a que él llegara

- ey Sasuke uchiha!! – grito Ino – si quiera saluda baka!!

- Ino no digas esas palabras – exclamo Itachi – dejalo el amor lo tiene medio menso jajaja

- jajaja que malo eres hermano – reia Ino pero después se puso seria – habra pasado algo entre saku y él…y que tal si Sakura lo descubrio!

- ¿descubrio? – pregunto el hermano mayor - ¿Qué descubrio?

- emm..no nada! – dijo Ino y salia corriendo a su habitación – buenas noches hermanito

- ¡¡INO!! – grito - ¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!

Al día siguiente…

-naruto ¿lo dices en serio? – pregunto la dulce voz de hinata –

-si hinata-chan – respondió el rubio – lo digo en serio tu…tu me gustas mucho…

Hinata se sonrojo y naruto también estaba muy sonrojado, él se acerco a ella y con mucho cuidado la tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios a lo cual hianata lo respondió de la misma forma dulce y tierna haciendo haci un beso muy lindo

-hinata-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto naruto – dime

-¡claro que si naruto-kun! – exclamo hinata mientras abrazaba al chico -

-vamos a clases les voy a decir a todos que la niña mas bonita de la escuela es mi novia!! – gritaba naruto emocionado – ¡de veras!

-jeje si naruto-kun como digas…

El chico tomo de la mano a su ahora novia y los dos se fueron caminando juntos.

Las tres primeras hora de clases pasaron tranquilas, el timbre que marcaba la hora del receso sono y todos los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y empezaban a salir del sañon.

-asi que naruto es tu novio – dijo TenTen – ay hinata tu siendo tan bonita…

-y andas con el tonto de naruto – completo Ino – no se como mi hermano se puede llevar con él aunque sasuke es igual de baka que naruto

-jaja – empezó a reir sakura – jajaja eso es cierto a veces sasuke-kun puede llegar hacer muy tonto…

-¿sasuke-kun? – pregunto Ino un poco extrañada y con un tono de voz coqueta– desde cuando llamas sasuke-kun a mi hermano ¿?

-yo…yo pues es que no se suena lindo! – respondió nerviosa – vamos Ino se nos pasara el receso…

-jajaja ¡¡sakura ven aquí!! – exclamo la rubia mientras salía corriendo detrás de sakura - ¡¡sakura!!

Sakura salió corriendo mucho antes que sus amigas y se perdió de ellas subiendo a unas escaleras que se dirigían a la sotea de la escuela; sasuke se la había enseñado un dia que no habían tenido clases y él "quería estar con ella" aun recordaba ese dia pues había sido muy lindo…por primera vez él le había dicho esa palabra que quería escuchar aunque ahora era otra

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro cerrando sin voltear a ver hacia atrás…

-pero que tonta soy…-decia con la respiración muy agitada y una gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla lo cual provocaba verse muy bien – me van a descubrir…debi fijarme en mis palabras…tonta, tonta, tonta…

-naah no eres tonta – dijo una voz masculina que al escucharla se quedo sin palabras –

-sa…sasuke-kun…- dijo con nerviosismo y volteando a ver para encontrarse con esos ojos negros que la volvían loca desde hace mucho tiempo – yo…

-eres distraída pero no tonta – dijo sasuke - ¿Qué fue lo que paso o que fue lo que dijiste

-pues es que creo Ino…- intentaba exolicar – hise una tontería bueno mas bien dije una tontería – con el tiempo sakura podía hablar con sasuke de lo mas normal – estábamos platicando sobre la relación de naruto y en la conversación saliste tu..y yo dije sasuke-kun y por lo general siempre te llamo Uchiha cuando estamos platicando…

En el rostro se sasuke se formo una linda sonrisa esa sonrisa que solamente se la daba a sakura generalmente él siempre estaba bien cuando estaba con ella y no sabia pero estaba confundido y siempre que en su mente se formaba la palabra "amor por sakura" lo desechaba y se recordaba que sakura era la nersfea de la escuela…

-ya me hablas con mas confianza saku – dijo el chico – eso me agrada niña…saku puedes contarle a Ino es mi hermana después de todo. _Pero que estoy diciendo después Ino me odiara aunque asi sakura creerá que siento algo muy fuerte por ella…_

_-_sasuke-kun¿de veras? – pregunto feliz, Sasuke por primera vez le había dicho que podía contarle a alguien de su relación - ¡gracias Sasuke-kun!

Sakura abrazo a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico y salía corriendo, iba a contarle por fin a la persona que sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Sasuke se sonrojo ante aquel acto de ternura de la chica y llevo su mano a su mejilla para después sonreír.

-saku…-susurro al viento y cerraba los ojos para sentir el aire en su rostro sonrojado –

La chica pelirosa corria por los pasillos intentando encontrar a su amiga Ino pero para su desgracia nunca la encontró; el timbre sonó y tuvo que regresar a su salón de clases, sus amigas no estaban ahí eso era muy raro; naruto tampoco estaba asi que supuso que él estaría con hinata y no se confundió pues en ese momento los dos jóvenes entraban al salón tomados de la mano

-_ojala Sasuke-kun y yo estuviéramos asi como ellos, tomados de la mano y sin ocultarnos –_penso sakura – _Sasuke-kun…_

Ino y TenTen entraron al salón y al ver a Sakura sentada en su lugar corrieron hacia ella

-¡Sakura-Chan! – gritaron - ¿Dónde te metiste? Te estuvimos buscando

-yo también las estuve buscando tengo algo que contarles – dijo – bueno en realidad solo se lo puedo contar a Ino – explico mientras se ruborizaba – pero yo les quiero contar a Hinata y TenTen pues también son mis amigas además…ya no quiero seguir ocultándoles nada

-¿pues de que se trata Saku-Chan? – pregunto TenTen – dinos

-no aquí no – respondió – mejor les cuento al rato ¿pueden ir a mi casa esta tarde?

-yo si – contesto TenTen –no tengo nada que hacer

-yo también puedo ir – dijo Ino – que tal si nos quedamos en tu casa esta noche

-por mi no hay problema – respondió sakura – TenTen ¿Qué dices?

-si esta bien - respondió contenta – por Hinata no hay problema ella va casi siempre no es asi sakura

-si, sus papas y mis mamá se llevan muy bien por eso no hay problema

Estuvieron un rato más platicando hasta que un profesor entro y les anuncio que se suspendían las clases y ya se podían retirar.

Todos empezaban a salir, pero de un momento a otro en una esquina del salón se formo una bolita de los pocos alumnos que quedaban dentro del aula las chicas se acercaron y lo que vieron en especial sakura no lo podía creer era su Sasuke-kun y Karin…

--------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado, dejenme review por favor!

gracias! Jeje

sale vale

sayonara/////


	7. Chapter 7

Holas gracias por los review…creo que no soy tan buena escritora espero poder mejorar por que la vrdad no recibo muchos review pero bueno por algo se empieza y la verdad agradezco mucho a las que leen mi finc. Pues aquí les dejo otra capitulo. Ojala y sea de su agrado.

Ahh por cierto hehe no sean malvados: /ssgabriela jeje firmen mi metroflog xD gracias!!

/

- Sasuke-Kun – susurro Sakura - ¿Por qué…por que Sasuke-Kun no hace nada…?

Sasuke lo sintió esa mirada tan fija en él y cuando volteo a ver lo único que vio fueron unos cabellos rosas que salían de aquel salón

- Sakura…- dijo el chico - ¡Sakura!

Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron viendo a Sasuke muy confundidos por que él había gritado el nombre de la nersfea al tiempo que salía corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando él llego a la planta baja de la escuela ya no vio a Sakura, este saco su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir el mensaje para la chica de pelirosa.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritaban sus amigas mientras corrían detrás de ella - ¡Sakura! Sasuke te estaba gritando ¿por que nos escondimos? – decía TenTen mientras se quejaba por que Hinata estaba sobre ella – wow Hinata pesas…

- cállense – dijo Sakura – nos pueden escuchar…

- ¿así? – Dijo sarcástica Ino – pues no me importa no hemos hecho nada malo como para escondernos…oigan nunca hacemos nada malo que injusto…salgamos…

- no – exclamo Sakura – aun no, Sa…

- Sasuke ya no esta en esta planta – respondió Ino interrumpiendo a su amiga mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos – vamos…y nos explicas TODO

- esta bien – contesto mientras seguía sorprendida por lo que Ino había dicho – vamos…

Las cuatro chicas; Ino, TenTen, Hinata y Sakura caminaban cada una metida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a una cafetería no muy lejos de la escuela, tomaron asiento en una mesa lo suficiente alejada de donde había personas por si terminaban paliando pues sabían que iba hacer una platica bastante larga, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar sobre ellas y sobre su amistad…

- y bien – dijo Ino – empieza Sakura

- ¿eh? Y por que yo primero – respondió Sakura – todas tienen muchas cosas que decir

- cierto – contesto TenTen – pero la tuya es la mas interesante.

- así es Sakura-Chan – dijo Hinata que no había hablado – dinos…confía en nosotros

- si confío en ustedes – respondió la pelirosa – es solo que era un secreto además por que aquí se supone que iban a ir a mi casa ,pero iré al grano…hace...Hace dos meses que Sasuke y yo…salimos – dijo mientras se ponía colorada -

- ¿Qué? – exclamo TenTen -

- ¿e...En serio? – Dijo Hinata asustada -

- … - Ino estaba callada y sorprendida – Sasuke y tu..Por que no me dijo nada…y tú...tú ¡se supone que somos amigas y no nos dices nada!!

- Ino…yo... – intentaba explicar pero no sabia como sus amigas estaban molestas con ella – se lo prometí a Sasuke-Kun – susurro – perdón chicas...

Se tranquilizaron y analizaron las cosas llevaban prácticamente 2 horas hablando sobre la relación de Sakura y de Sasuke pues les tomo solo 30 minutos aceptarlo y al parecer ninguna sospechaba de que Sakura era solo una apuesta de Sasuke a excepción de Ino que sabia y temía que realmente fuera una apuesta aunque sabia que eso era solo se negaba a creerlo.

- bueno eso ya esta bien – dijo Ino – y no fuimos a tu casa por que urgía esta platica jaja además quería helado!

- jaja y bien TenTen – dijo Sakura – que nos tienes que decir

- ¿yo? – Dijo nerviosa – n...Nada!

- aja – dijo Ino mientras comía helado junto con Sakura – esa ni tu te la crees.

- dinos – exclamo Sakura -

- OK – respondió – me gusta Neji

- Jajajaja – las tres chicas empezaron a reír – Jajajaja

- ya lo sabíamos – contesto Hinata – jaja y… ¿por que me miran así? Jeje

- confiesa – dijo TenTen – ahora...

- ya lo saben – dijo Hinata –Naruto y yo somos novios y pues eso no es secreto yo lo quiero mucho…

- aja – dijo Ino – esa ni tu te la crees

- OK OK – respondió Hinata – lo amo...¡amo a Naruto-Kun! jaja

las cuatro reían como hace mucho que no lo hacían pues a decir verdad sin darse cuenta Sakura pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Sasuke así que ya no salía mucho con sus amigas, cada vez que no le tocaba verse con Sasuke él le mandaba mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba verla por otra parte para Sasuke se suponía que lo hacia por que era parte de la apuesta pero en su corazón en lo mas profundo de su interior lo decía de verdad, necesitaba estar con Sakura tan siquiera una hora al día por que si no estaba con ella se sentía solo pero él se negaba a aceptarlo…

- así que te diste cuenta – dijo TenTen mientras se sonrojaba – no puedo creerlo no sabia que era yo tan obvia

- si bueno – respondió – es que no puedes evitar demostrar tu felicidad cuando estas platicando con la persona que te gusta y la verdad que raro que Neji no te haiga dicho que le gustas…

- es que a Neji yo no le gusto – contesto mientras se ponía triste – él me dijo que le gustaba una chica pero no me dijo quien..

- ¡por que eres tu! – exclamo Sakura sonriendo – Sasuke-Kun me lo dijo

- claro ahora Sasuke le cuenta todo – dijo Ino riendo por que Sakura se ponía roja – jaja Ey Ey suena un celular…

la canción de un celular sonaba y como las cuatro tenían el mismo tono las cuatro sacaron el celular y el que sonaba era el de la pelirosa...

- es Sasuke – dijo mientras veía su celular - …

- ¿por que no contestas? – Pregunto Ino -

- no le contesto por que…por que… - decía molesta de hecho enojada – ¡¡se estaba besando con Karin!! ¡¿Que le pasa?! ¡Que puede hablarme así como si nada hubiese fallado a claro que no..!!

- ¡esa es Sakura! – Grito Hinata – esa eres tu Sakura-Chan y sin lentes y si te arreglaras como antes todo volvería hacer igual además ya tu..

- ¡cállate Hinata! – Grito rápidamente Sakura -

- p...Perdón Sakura – respondió la chica mientras agachaba la mirada – lo siento mucho..

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Dijo seria Ino – ¿tu que?

- mi nadie – respondió molesta – es tarde debo irme…nos vemos mañana – miro a Hinata molesta y después se marcho – adiós

Sakura salio de la cafetería no sin antes dejar en la mesa lo que le tocaba pagar; sus amigas la quedaron viendo sorprendidas pero ya no dijeron nada. Las tres pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y después salieron juntas; TenTen y Hinata pasaron a dejar a Ino a su casa pues era el mismo camina y mas adelante cada una se separaba.

- recuerden que tenemos una platica pendiente – grito Ino – hasta mañana

Sasuke le marco mas de 10 veces a Sakura y no solo al celular de ella si no que por primera vez marco 3 veces a la casa de la chica pero siempre le decían lo mismo que ella no estaba en casa aunque realmente si estaba, le mando 8 mensajes diciéndole lo mismo: "no fue mi culpa ella me beso necesitamos hablar...Saku-Chan PERDONAMEE!! Te quiero mucho." Pero ella no quería hablarle, estaba herida realmente y no sabía por que pero presentía que algo ocultaba el chico…

- que orgullosa es – dijo Sasuke que se encontraba acostado en el sillón que estaba junto a su ventana – saku…tiene que perdonarme antes de mañana o perderé la apuesta aunque…cuando todo termine la perderé para siempre…no quiero no quiero perder a Sakura...Pero que cosas ella no me importa. 

El chico se puso de pie y salio de su habitación, entro a la sala y ahí estaba solamente Ino viendo el televisor.

- Ino – llamo el chico - ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

- en la cocina – respondió la rubia y después se volteaba para ver a Sasuke - oye Sasuke ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Sakura-Chan?

- por que es mi vida – respondió simplemente dejando a Ino sorprendida – no te metas Ino

- ¡¡Sasuke Uchiha Yamanaka!! – grito -

- Ino cállate – grito el hermano mayor – y ven a cenar

Ino apago la televisión y se dirigió al comedor, tomo asiento y solo se limito a ver a Sasuke que estaba todo serio cuando este termino se levanto y llevo su plato a la cocina y después subió a su habitación.

- pero que le pasa – dijo Ino – pudo decir tan siquiera "gracias"

- déjalo en paz Ino – dijo Itachi que hizo lo mismo que su hermano – buenas noches

- …- Ino estaba realmente confundida que les pasaba a sus hermanos nunca habían sido así - buenas noches…

al día siguiente Sakura iba camino a la escuela y en la esquina se encontró a Sasuke ella solo se quedo parada unos cuantos metros atrás…

- buenos días – dijo el chico – saku debemos hablar…

- tengo que ir a la escuela – respondió mientras seguía su camino y Sasuke la seguía -

- aun es temprano – contesto y la tomaba del brazo – escucha…no fue mi intención lastimarte perdóname Sakura lo siento mucho de verdad; no quiero perderte..Por favor…

- yo…- dijo un poco nerviosa - ¿Por qué respondiste el beso de Karin?

- no lo respondí solo que tu te fuiste antes de que vieras que la alejara de mi – explico el chico -

- mmm... ay Sasuke-Kun me dolió mucho – dijo la chica – pero nunca me has mentido así que te perdono

Sakura abrazo al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguía abrazándolo y él también la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba fuerte como si se fuera a ir de su lado..

- te quiero… - susurro el chico – Sakura…

Continuara…

/

Bueno aki esta el capi!! Ojala les guste- no sean malas o malos regalenme unos review para ke yo me inspire mas!! Jeje sale ps cuidense muxo!

Sazonara!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, pues primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el capitulo y les gusto. Gracias por sus review eso me hace sentir mejor y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo n.n bueno aquí esta el capi. Ojala sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

Una cosa por favor a los que tengan tiempo me gustaría mucho que firmaran mi metroflog: /ssgabriela ojala que si me regalen una firma en mi flog y un review a mi fic! Gracias!

/

Capitulo 8

- te quiero – ella había escuchado bien esa palabra por primera vez Sasuke le había dicho que la quería y había sonado tan sincero. Sakura caminaba rumbo a su casa; esta vez iba sola, sin sus amigas y sin su novio.

- ¡Sakura! – Llamo una voz chillona - ¡Saku-Chan espera!

Esa voz ella la conocía muy bien, era ni Ino que en los últimos meses definitivamente se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

- Ino – saludo Sakura – debemos hablar…

- si…- susurro la rubia – debemos hablar Saku, nuestra amistad cada vez se rompe mas…

Sakura e Ino caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Ino, ella abrió y las dos chicas entraron a la casa; pasaron por la sala ahí se encontraba Sasuke y en cuanto él vio a Sakura este se levanto rápidamente del sofá y saludo a la chica

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamo el chico – hola Saku-Chan

- hola Sasuke-Kun – saludo igual la chica con una de sus dulces sonrisas que siempre tenia para él -

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto el joven – no me dijiste que venias

- si bueno es que fue de improvisto – explico la chica – Ino y yo tenemos que hablar

- ¿Ino y tú? – Dijo – le va a contar a Sakura…Ino..Ya veo

- si bueno nos vemos al rato Sasuke – dijo Ino – vamos Saku

las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de la rubia. Ino se sentó en la cama y Sakura en el sillón que estaba pegada a la ventana.

- ayer…-empezó Sakura alzando la vista al cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse – Hinata-Chan hablo de mas…no fue mi intención gritarle pero lo que ella iba a decir nadie lo sabe…

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Ino - ¿Qué sucede Saku-Chan?

- yo…yo tengo una hermana gemela…- dijo la pelirosa – la única diferencia es que ella tiene el cabello rubio y sus ojos son verde oscuro…se llama Sonomi ella siempre fue la preferida de papá – explicaba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes hade – antes siempre me arreglaba muy bien y no me ponía los anteojos pero papá siempre decía que aunque me arreglara, jamás seria como Sonomi pero yo nunca intente ser como ella…mamá siempre nos quiso a las dos por igual pero cuando ella murió, mi padre no me tomo importancia y mi carácter cambio por que siempre decía que era débil; me hice fría y con un carácter muy duro y difícil de tratar aunque Hinata-Chan me cambio pues…cuando nos venimos aquí yo ya conocía a Hinata-Chan pues su familia siempre se ha llevado bien con la mía – decía la pelirosa entre sollozos e Ino solo se limitaba a escuchar – y ella sabia todo…sabia que todo esto que soy es solo un disfraz y mi carácter pues si es así pero no soy tan débil o eso creo yo…cambie mi forma de vestir y me puse los anteojos para que ya no dijeran que yo aparentaba ser como Sonomi…hace un año ella se fue pero decidí seguir igual pues aun así papá jamás me aceptaría y no se por que..

- pero… ¿y Sonomi nunca te defendía o algo así? – pregunto la chica – es decir era bueno es tu hermana

- no, ella me odiaba por que todos sus pretendientes terminaban enamorándose de mi – dijo confundida – Sonomi aunque es mi gemela siempre a sido mas coqueta y usaba ropas mas provocativa yo siempre eh sido mas seria eso te lo puede asegurar Hinata-Chan…no eh querido volver hacer como antes por que me siento como niña de porcelana y siento que de todas formas seria rechazada…mi padre siempre me a detestado y siempre a dicho que aunque sea gemela de una chica hermosa yo jamás podré ser bella…es por eso que mejor soy lo que soy…

- ¡no Sakura! – Exclamo Ino – no es así por que todo es un disfraz; tu eres hermosa..y si volvieras hacer como antes y si fueras tu misma nadie se burlaría tanto de ti…todo es una falsa Sakura por que tu no eres así.

- pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión – dijo Sakura – yo soy así yo soy fea y esa es la verdad y no digas nada de lo que te conté Ino.

- pero Sakura…- dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por la pelirosa -

- eh dicho que no – respondió – no cambiare…hasta luego, ya es tarde debo irme.

Sakura salio de la habitación antes de que Ino pudiera decir algo. La pelirosa bajo las escaleras, nuevamente se encontró con Sasuke pero ahora estaba acompañado de Itachi. Después Ino bajo las escaleras.

- buenas noches – dijo la chica – hasta luego. Nos vemos Sasuke.

- hasta Lu…- dijo – ¡espera! ¿Sasuke? ¿Y que paso con el Sasuke-Kun? ¿Te vas a ir tu sola? Te llevo…

- no hace falta – respondía Sakura – me voy sola…necesito estar sola…

Sakura salio de la gran casa de los Uchiha mientras dejaba a los tres hermanos Uchiha un poco confundidos aunque a Sasuke lo había dejado preocupado.  
La pelirosa caminaba hacia su casa, paso por un parque donde se quedo parada un rato para después caminar hacia el columpio que había ahí...Ya eran como las 9:00 de la noche; tiro su mochila en el pasto y se sentó en el columpio mientras veía como muchos de los padres jugaban con sus hijas pero hubo una familia que le llamo la atención..Era un señor con dos niñas...Gemelas…

- papa...-susurro Sakura - ¿Por qué no me quieres? – dijo mientras que lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos nuevamente – Ino no comprende, mi padre siempre ha dicho que soy horrible y tal vez tiene razón tal vez el disfraz es la belleza que se supone poseo…recuerdo que…

- Sakura y Sonomi – grito una voz – ¡vengan niñas!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sonomi -

- oh pero que hermosas hijas tiene Sra. Haruno - dijo una señora – aun que a decir verdad son gemelas pero sakurita posee algo en sus hermosos ojos verde hade que la hace ver hermosa…así es…La pequeña Sakura Haruno posee una belleza que no se iguala...

- pero Sonomi también es bella – dijo la madre de las niñas – pero si…en los ojos de mi Sakura hay un brillo especial...- susurro – bueno vallan a jugar…

- abrió sus ojos y sonrío al recordar a su madre - ella si me quería – dijo la chica -

después de eso ella siguió su camino y fue a casa.

- buenos días Sakura – saludo Ino – buenos días TenTen, buenos días Hinata.

- buenos días Ino – saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo – llegas tarde ¿Por qué?

- Sasuke se durmió – dijo riendo – ay Saku-Chan lo dejas cansado

- jajaja que mala Ino – contesto Sakura sonrojada – Hinata-Chan…Ino ya sabe todo

- ¿así? – Dijo la peliazul – eso esta bien, tienes que confiar más en nosotros.

- no es justo por que yo no se – contesto TenTen – Saku-Chan tienes que contarme

- si bueno pues mejor que Hinata te cuente por que hoy voy a salir con Sasuke-Kun después de la escuela – respondió Sakura tímidamente -

- ay ahora mejor ay que hacer cita para hablar con Sakura – respondió TenTen riendo – ese Sasuke te absorbe mucho tiempo jaja

todas empezaron a reír; mientras ellas se divertían molestándose o platicando. Un chico de ojos negros observaba a una joven chica de cabello rosa y poseedora de unos únicos y hermosos ojos verdes hade con aquella dulce sonrisa en sus labios rosas.

- ¿pero que me pasa con Saku? – Pensó – no puedo enamorarme..no puedo por que yo nunca me eh enamorado además es solo por una apuesta y es solo costumbre…si eso es…costumbre

las clases pasaron tranquilas, salieron temprano y como siempre Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron a la vuelta de la escuela. Cuando Sakura llego, Sasuke ya estaba ahí esperándola.

- hola – saludo la joven -

- hola – saludo también él pero depositando un beso en los labios de ella – se me antojo – dijo sonriendo - ¿Por qué tardaste?

- es que me entretuve con Ino – dijo sonrojada - ¿nos vamos? ¿Adonde iremos hoy Sasuke-Kun?

- me encanta que seas curiosa – respondió – vamos al cine ¿te parece?

- si esta bien – respondió – vamos

empezaron a caminar, tomarían un taxi en la siguiente esquina; Sasuke sin querer tomo la mano de Sakura entre las suyas. Sakura ante el acto se sonrojo pero igual sonrio, realmente amaba a Sasuke y por él daría hasta su vida.

- pero que veo – pensó una chica de cabello rojo que había visto a Sasuke y Sakura tomados de la mano – la nersfea y Sasuke Uchiha – que desperdicio…tengo que averiguar por que Sasuke esta con esa fea.

- vamos Sakura – dijo el chico – veamos otra película ¿Por qué esa?

- yo quiero ver esa Sasuke-Kun – dijo la chica con un brillo en sus ojos – no seas malo y en la próxima entramos a la que tu quieras -

- mmm…con esa sonrisa no puedo negarte nada – dijo riendo y dándole un beso en los labios – te quiero ¿lo sabias? Vamos a ver esa

- si – dijo feliz y lo abrazaba para después ser ella la que ahora lo besaba – vamos

- eso no me lo esperaba – dijo sonrojado y feliz – tendré que hacer lo que tu quieras mas seguido jaja

- jaja ay Sasuke-Kun – dijo riendo – yo igual te quiero…no sabes cuanto…- Sakura camino hacia las ventanas para comprar los boletos – apúrate mi Sasuke-Kun

- Saku...- dijo mientras la veía – mi Saku…yo también te quiero y no sabes cuanto…tengo que terminar con esta falsa y explicarle todo a Sakura…por que creo que…

- ¡¡Sasuke-Kun!! – Exclamo Sakura -

- ya voy Saku – respondió – vamos jeje

- ¿estas bien? – Pregunto preocupada -

- si mi Saku – dijo – no te preocupes

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la función; la tarde paso tranquila y después Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su casa. Después él se fue a su casa. Él se durmió pensando en ella y en como le diría todo. Y ella se durmió pensando en él, en cuanto lo amaba.

Al día siguiente…

- ¡Ey Sasuke! – Llamo una chica -

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto –

- ¿ya no me extrañas? – pregunto la chica coqueta – como cualquier hombre caera..

- jaja claro que si nena – respondio –

Eran a aproximadamente las 2:00 de la tarde, ese día Sakura tenia clase de música, una clase extra que había querido tomar pues le gustaba mucho cantar pero nadie lo sabia ese era otro de sus millones de secretos; las clases eran de 1 a 2 de la tarde. La pelirosa iba caminando por el pasillo de los del último grado; cuando de repente escucho una voz muy conocida para ella…era de su amado…

- entonces que dices nena – dijo el chico – ¿iras conmigo a cenar el sábado?

- no se Sasuke-Kun – respondía con una voz coqueta la chica que estaba entre la pared y los brazos de Sasuke que desde hace meses solo abrazaban a la pelirosa – pero...si me das un beso claro que si acepto…

Sin mas ni menos Sasuke beso a la chica peliroja después de todo lo único que él quería era llevársela a la cama y sabia que con la ojiverde eso no pasaría pero lo que él no sabia era que la chica de los ojos color verde jade lo veía y que de sus hermosos ojos lo único que ahora salían eran lagrimas de tristeza...

- acepto Sasuke – respondió la chica de la mini falda – oye…la otra vez te vi tomado de la mano de la nersfea mi Sasuke-Kun

- ¿mi Sasuke-Kun? Esa palabra no queda bien en sus labios…- pensó el chico – ah eso pues no te preocupes nena eso es solo una…olvídalo…

- si no me dices no voy contigo el sábado – respondió la pelirroja – así que dime Sasuke-Kun

- hmp! Esa palabra solo suena bien cuando lo dice Saku se dijo para si el joven pelinegro – ¿Saku? Desde cuando la llamo así con tanto cariño…desde hace mucho pero no lo había pensado pero que...Hmp! Sakura es solo una apuesta...

En ese momento un ruido se escucho, Sasuke y Karin voltearon a ver…era Sakura que al escuchar lo ultimo que Sasuke había dicho los libros que llevaba en la mano se le habían caído, de los ojos de Sakura caían millones de lagrimas no podía seguir ahí y sin saber como recogió uno que otro libro y salio corriendo del lugar sin voltear atrás…

- ¡¡Sakura!! – grito Sasuke cuando reacciono no sabia por que pero salio corriendo detrás de ella no sin antes recoger los demás libros de la chica – ¡¡Sakura espera!!

Sakura corría, bajaba las escaleras de la escuela pues estaban en el último piso, Sasuke casi la alcanzaba y antes de que saliera por el pasillo de la planta baja la alcanzo y la jalo hacia él haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver…

- déjame explicarte por favor – decía Sasuke con voz de preocupación – por favor Saku

- ¡¡no me digas Saku!! – grito la chica desesperada por soltarse - ¡¡suéltame Sasuke!!

- no hasta que me dejes explicarte – exclamaba el chico – por favor Sakura

- suéltame por que me estas lastimando – decía entre sollozos Sakura – déjame Sasuke…

- ¡no! – respondió –

- suéltame – gritaba intentando soltarse de Sasuke - ¡¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEEE!!

De repente algo sonó..Una cachetada..Sakura tirada en el suelo y Sasuke con la cara volteada tomándose la mejilla con una de sus manos…

- Sakura…- alcanzo a decir antes de que Sakura se levantara del suelo y saliera corriendo nuevametente, Sasuke callo hincado al suelo con una cara de tristeza y él sin saber por que grito con fuerza y con lagrimas en los ojos…será que tal vez la había perdido…para siempre

– ¡¡SAKURA!!...

/

ojala que si les haiga gustado!!

por favor regalenme review! Gracias!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos de fanfiction jeje D aquí esta otro capitulo mas de mi historia, ojala que esta aun siga siendo de su agrado pues se muy bien que la eh descuidado mucho y que no eh actualizado rapidp y les pido una disculpa por eso pero es que pues no eh tenido tiempo, la escuela ocupa su tiempo y le ayudo a mi mamá en algunas asi que pues siento mucho no poder actualizar rápido.

Pero ahorita tengo vacaciones asi que si podre! Bueno ojala les guste y no sean malas ¡! Regálenme unos review asi me inspiro mas jeje D

Bueno cuídense mucho. Saludos. Besos. Nos vemos, xaito!

--

Sakura corria por la calle sin darse cuenta del camino que llevaba lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de ahí.

- ¿por que Sasuke? ¿Por qué? – pensaba la chica que no dejaba de correr - ¿Qué hize mal? Todo, todo lo hice mal como pude pensar que él se fijaría en mi si no soy bonita soy horrible y él es tan guapo que jamás se fijaría en algo como yo! Soy una tonta tonta ¡¡TONTA!! ¡SASUKE NO TE QUIERE!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que paraba en el puente que daba hacia un lago – Sasuke-kun…no me quiere…

- hola Sasuke – saludo una chica rubia que leía un libro – oye ¿estás bien? – preguntaba mientras veía como su hermano entraba a la casa con cara de…tristeza-

- Ino ¿Sakura no te hablado? – pregunto el chico serio – dime

- Pues no Sasuke ¿Por qué tendría que hablarme? – pregunto dudosa - ¿paso algo?

- Si – respondió mientras veía a su hermana casi llorando – ya lo sabe…se entero ino y la voy a perder…

- ¡¿que!? ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! – Grito enojada – solo piensas en ti y ella a de estar pasando un mal momento te lo dije Sasuke Uchiha no la lastimes pero ¡no! Te valió lo que ella podría sentir!!

- ¡¡No me vale Ino! Quiero a Sakura entiendes – grito el chico – ¡¡la quiero y mucho no se como paso pero creo que me enamore de Sakura Haruno y no quiero perderla no quiero!!

Ino se quedo callada era posible quedo callada esta vez Sasuke lloraba estaba llorando y el nunca lloraba…

- Sasuke – dijo la chica – tranquilo lo más importante es saber si ella esta bien, voy a ir a buscarla, es tarde y no sabemos de ella.

-Voy contigo – dijo rápidamente el Uchiha

- No, no es buena idea – contesto – se que sufres pero atente a las consecuencias yo te lo advertí. Háblale a TenTen y a Hinata explícales y diles que las veo en el puente del lago ellas ya saben donde es.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Se escucho una voz a lo lejos - ¡Sakura-chan!

- Ino…-susurro la pelirosa que se encontraba sentada en una banca –

- sabia que estarías aquí – sonrió de tranquilidad al ver que su amiga estaba bien o al menos no había hecho nada malo - ¿Cómo estas?

- si te refieres a que si me voy a suicidar no te preocupes que no lo hare – respondió la chica – pero si estoy mal…tu hermano es un…es un…

- idiota – completo Ino – llego a casa y me explico; Sakura él estaba llorando yo creo que en serio no quiere perderte ¡Sasuke nunca llora!

- sus lagrimas son falsas Ino. Él es un falso – contesto triste – es mentira, no me quiere nunca me ha querido ni siquiera quería que se enteraran de nuestra relación porque seguramente yo le doy vergüenza…

- no llores Sakura – dijo Ino abrazando a su amiga – además si él te a lastimado no vale que derrames lagrimas por él

- cierto – dijo la voz de TenTen que llegaba junto a Hinata – como dice esa frase: "nadie merece tus lagrimas y quien las merezca no te hará llorar" de Gabriel García Márquez

- así es saku-chan – dijo Hinata – Sasuke no merece tus lagrimas

- yo creo que deberías dejar de llorar – exclamo TenTen – y si él se burlo de ti haz que se de cuenta que no eres un juguete no eres su juguete…que se de cuenta que perdió a una persona muy valiosa.

- y hermosa – completo Ino – por que eres hermosa y ya basta que lo niegues y que hagan que lo niegues

- así es Sakura-chan – exclamo Hinata – tienes que volver hacer tu, y recordando siempre que no eres la sombra de tu hermana si no la sorprendente niña de los ojos hade SAKURA HARUNO como tu madre ¡!

- tienen razón – respondió Sakura – pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por lo de Sasuke…yo lo amo…pero debo ser fuerte ¿cierto?

- si así es – dijo Ino – fuerte Sakura

- Ino ¿tu sabias? – Pregunto Sakura viendo a su amiga – la verdad

- Sasuke me había comentado – dijo Ino - pero después ya no me dijo nada y pues como nunca lo vi actuar pues supuse que no haría nada por eso no te dije; perdón Sakura-chan

- no te preocupes – dijo Sakura – es tu hermano y además Sasuke-kun y tu siempre fueron unidos así que como después no te conto nada pues no sospechaste nada

- así es – dijo Ino – pero Sakura voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites

- ¡y nosotras! – dijeron TenTen y Hinata –

- gracias amigas – dijo Sakura y sonrió – muchas gracias

La tarde paso tranquila, Sakura no pudo evitar estar triste; pero sus amigas no la dejaron ni por un momento sola, Hinata y TenTen se había quedado en casa de Sakura.  
Ino por su parte no había podido, cuando regreso a casa vio a Sasuke esperándola en el vestíbulo.

- Ino…- dijo el chico viéndola con ojos llorosos - ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Podre hablar con ella?

- no es prudente Sasuke-kun – respondió sentándose a lado de su hermano y abrazándolo – la verdad es que si la has lastimado y en lo que respecta a mi estoy muy molesta conmigo porque jugaste con una de mis mejores amigas…pero eres mi hermano…y no puedo odiarte pero tampoco me pidas que te ayude.

- Lo se Ino…lo se - contesto el pelinegro – perdí a Sakura. Por tonto.

Sasuke se levanto, seco sus lágrimas y subió a su habitación. Ino solo lo vio retirarse y al igual que él hizo ella también subió a su habitación.

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, Sasuke estaba en el balcón de su habitación, veía las estrellas y la luna que brillaba hermosamente.

- buenas noches hijo – saludo una mujer hermosa con el cabello negro y ojos azules – no pensé que estarías despierto ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Estuvo bien mamá – dijo mientras se ponía de pie –

- creo que me estas mintiendo – dijo su madre mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y hacia que él lo viera a los ojos - ¿Qué te ah pasado? Estabas llorando; algo no muy común en ti, puedes contarme. Soy tu madre y siempre estare para ti.

- La perdi mamá – dijo mientras se echaba a llorar nuevamente – la eh perdido para siempre

- ¿a quien? – pregunto curiosa aunque en realidad ya sabia a quien se refería pues mas de una vez vio a su querido hijo una pelirosa y siempre que lo había visto lo había visto muy feliz - ¿a la chica pelirosa?

- Si – respondió pero después la vio sorprendido - ¿Cómo sabes de ella? ¿Ino te conto?

- no hace falta que alguien me cuente – explico – yo te vi mas de una vez con ella y además eres mi hijo y se que sufres por una chica

- yo la lastime – dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y su madre lo seguía – aposte…la aposte, ella es fea físicamente o eso se suponía pero sabes algo cuando la conoces te puedes enamorar y si la vez fijamente puedes descubrir mas de una belleza en ella, estoy seguro que si Sakura se arreglara seria la niña mas hermosa que ojos y los del mundo han visto…

- Sakura – dijo mientras se quedaba pensando – pelirosa y de ojos verdes ¿cierto? Conoci a la mamá de esa niña, una mujer hermosa…tenia los ojos de color verdes igual que Sakura pero ella tuvo dos niñas, gemelas.

- ¿gemelas? – dijo sorprendido – saku nunca me comento nada

- el padre de ellas es un señor muy estricto – dijo la señora Uchiha – pero hasta donde se, una de las niñas no vive aquí y es la favorita de él, es verdad Sakura es una chica hermosa pero recuerdo que en una ocasión ella no volvió a parecer hermosa; oculto toda belleza física por que era rechazada por su padre, las dos niñas tienen carácter muy distinto…Sonomi ese es su nombre ella es mas provocativa y coqueta y Sakura es mas tranquila. No debiste lastimarla y jugar con ella Sasuke.

- lo se mamá – dijo - pero es que me retaron y no pude negarme y lo peor de todo es que termine…enamorándome de Sakura

- bueno entonces demuéstrale que estas arrepentido y que la amas de verdad – respondió la señora – demuéstraselo Sasuke, mira que siempre debes luchar y mas cuando fue un error tuyo, no importa cuantas veces ella pueda rechazarte porque de seguro serán muchas veces pero lucha por ella.

- si mamá – respondió mas feliz – voy a luchar por mi saku…

- así es amor, y luego hablare con Naruto por que apuesto que fue de él la ocurrencia – dijo la mamá de Sasuke - ¿verdad?

- si pero mejor no le digas nada – respondió – por que sin él y sus tonterías no hubiese tratado a Sakura nunca y entonces jamás la hubiese conocido y nunca me hubiese enamorado.

La madre da Sasuke sonrió, le deseo a su hijo una buena noche y que durmiera pues mañana tenia que levantarse temprano.

Al dia siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano, se metió a la ducha, se cambio, se peino el cabello y recordó a su madre…

- con el cabello suelto te ves hermosa mi querida hija – dijo una señora de ojos verdes mientras sonreía – 

- ¿tu crees mami? – dijo una pequeña –

- si

Una lagrima recorrió por la mejilla de la pelirosa, pero después sonrió, se quito las gafas y las guardo en un estuche.

- no tengo por que ocultarme… - dijo mientras se veía en el espejo – soy Sakura Haruno y ya no quiero que me sigan pisoteando..

Sakura tomo sus cosas después de permanecer otros 15 minutos en su habitación, bajo rápidamente a la cocina para comer algo y se encontró con su padre…

- buenos días – dijo la chica –

- ¿Qué te has hecho? – dijo con sorpresa –

- nada malo – respondió mientras tomaba un vaso de leche – solo eh vuelto hacer yo misma, la que un día le negaron ser feliz.

- tu hermana regresa mañana – dijo – haremos una reunión y tienes que estar presente y ya deja tus ridiculeces. Compórtate niña

- no son ridiculeces como dices tu – respondió – soy yo papá tu hija y deberías tenerme un poco de cariño. Adiós, debo ir a la escuela.

- Sakura – susurro – hija…

Sasuke llego temprano y busco por todas partes pero nunca encontró a Sakura. Entro a su salón y tomo asiento en el lugar que le correspondía. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando.

- Sasuke eres un tonto – grito Ino – no me esperaste.

Sasuke empezó a reír al igual que sus amigos pero de pronto la sonrisa de todos callo…

- sa…Sakura…- susurro el chico pelinegro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa al igual que los de todos –

- buenos días…- saludo a sus amigas y mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke seriamente y después tomaba asiento en su pupitre –

Sasuke no podía creerlo y tampoco el resto en verdad era Sakura Haruno la "nersfea" su Sakura convertida en una maravilla en una hermosura, la chica llevaba el cabello suelto y ya no llevaba esos anteojos que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos verdes hade, y sus labios tan rosas como nunca.

- buenos días – saludo el profesor – hola Sakura ¿Qué tal? Que buen cambio de look

- gracias profesor – dijo sonriendo –

- de nada sobrina – respondió igual sonriendo – empecemos la clase, pero antes quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que viene de intercambio, pasa por favor – dijo mientras veía a la puerta y todo el alumnado hacia lo mismo –

- buenos días – saludo un joven de 17 años cabello oscuro y de ojos azules – mi nombre es…

- ¡¡alejandro!! – grito la pelirosa con una sonrisa en sus labios –

- ¡Sakura! – grito también el chico y corrió a darle un abrazo que ella recibió gustosamente – pero que cambiada estas, te ves hermosa

- gracias alejandro– dijo sonriendo –

- sabia que te daría un gran gusto volver a verlo Sakura-chan – dijo kakashi – alejandro puedes sentarte en el pupitre de atrás – en el receso platican ahora es tiempo de clases, a sus lugares por favor

Sasuke estaba furioso, ese chico había abrazado a su Sakura y ella no había dicho nada al contrario había respondido al abrazo y lo peor de todo es que era el mismo chico con el que la había visto una vez y el que estaba enamorado de ella.

Las clases terminaron, Sasuke quería hablar con Sakura pero Ino se lo había impedido pues ella quería hablar con él y con sus amigos y Sasuke solo pudo quedarse viendo como Sakura se iba con el chico nuevo.

- muy bien ustedes cuatro – dijeron al unisonó las tres chicas – lo que hicieron no tiene perdón.

- pero amor – dijo sai – fue una bromita…

- ¿una bromita? – dijo molesta – fue mas que eso para ella! Que ustedes no tengan corazón no quiere decir que todos seamos como ustedes…y sabes algo sai mientras no cambies tu actitud de niño no quiero saber nada de ti por que ya no eres un niño ¡!

- Ino espera – dijo – no digas eso nena…

- lo digo y lo sostengo – grito – y lo mismo va para los demás ¡ya maduren! Dejen de lastimar a las personas…tontos.

Las chicas salieron molestas dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta y a la vez resentida y culpable por que veían como su amigo se estaba muriendo de tristeza.

-- -- -- --

Bueno ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo, ya voy a publicar mas seguro.

Cuídense mucho y por fitas, regálenme review!

Bye bye besos n.n

Gabriela28 


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas de fanfiction!! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi fanfic, ojala este sea de su agrado, siento mucho retrasarme con los capítulos pero es que pues eh tenido cosas que hacer ( pero pues aquí esta el capi. Y nuevamente ojala que les guste el capitulo y todo el fanfic.

Bueno me despido, se cuidan mucho. Ah! Una cosita mas regálenme unos review por fis! Eso sirve de inspiración jeje gracias!!

¡¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!!

El nombre de ALEJANDRO lo eh modificado y lo eh cambiado al de ICHIRO pues creo que este suena mas "japonés" y queda mejor con el fic pues después de todo en anime. Ojala esto no les moleste! GRACIAS

--

- ¿Cuándo regresaste? – Pregunto Sakura – me hubieses avisado para que hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto –

- si lo se pero quería darte una sorpresa – dijo el chico sonriendo - ¿te molesta?

- no claro que no – respondió – y si que me sorprendiste

- Sakura – llamo el chico mientras se paraba en un árbol de cerezos que había detrás de la escuela el árbol ya no tenia hojas pues pronto seria navidad - ¿Por qué tu cambio de look? Tu decías que jamás volverías hacer la Sakura de antes pero con lo que me eh encontrado a mi regreso es a la Sakura original la que no se oculta ¿o me equivoco?

- es que ya me canse que me humillen – respondió sin rodeos – empezando por mi padre; hoy en la mañana me dijo que mi hermana va regresar…mañana – explico mientras tomaba asiento en una banca que había cerca – no quiero que regrese

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto – ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que tu hermana y tu no se ven a lo mejor ella ya cambio y además fue una locura todo el show que armo después de todo solo tenían 12 años! Ella no hablaba en serio con que estaba enamorada de mi – dijo confundido y después la miraba a los ojos – además tu nunca te has fijado en mi, desde pequeña has estado enamorada de Uchiha, dime Sakura ¿aun te gusta ese chico?

- no me preguntes eso Ichiro – dijo – es algo que no puedo responder ahora y créeme menos ahora en estos momentos, han pasado tantas cosas desde ese día en el parque cuando Salí corriendo detrás de él

- entiendo algún día me contaras – sonrió – vamos a clases saku-chan

Sakura asintió dándole un si a su acompañante. Las dos clases restantes las tuvieron libres pues los maestros estaban en junta.

- entonces Sonomi regresa – dijo Hinata –

- si – dijo casi en un susurro la ojiverde –

Las chicas estaban igual que Sakura, todas sabían que Sonomi no había sido la niña mas carismática de pequeña y dudaban que lo fuera ahora.

- pues yo no la conozco – exclamo Ino – aun no puedo juzgarla peo si es como Sakura entonces me caerá bien

- el problemas es que no es nada parecida a Sakura – explico TenTen – es tan pero tan diferente

Ino, TenTen, Hinata y Sakura salieron del salón de clases cada una con sus respectivas mochilas.

- lo mas seguro es que hagan una fiesta – dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver el cielo – creo que lloverá, se esta nublando.

- si – dijo Ichiro que venia detrás de ella – hola Saku-Chan

- Ichiro – exclamo – me asustaste, oye te presento a mis amigas jeje no te las había presentado que tonta, perdón. Mira ella es Hinata, ella TenTen e Ino

- mucho gusto – saludo a las jovencitas –

- el gusto es nuestro – dijeron –

- y más si eres amigo de Sakura – dijo Hinata –

- así es – dijo TenTen – bueno SAKU-CHAN nosotras nos vamos por el otro camino ¡¡Hasta luego!! ¡No vemos mañana para ir de compras! ¡Besos!

TenTen, Ino y Hinata salieron corriendo antes de que Sakura dijera algo; esta solo se sonrojo por como habían dicho su nombre al final.

- caminamos un rato – pregunto el joven - ¿quieres?

- claro – respondió –

Los dos siguieron su camino, se dirigieron al parque tomaron asiento en unos columpios que habían ahí y se pusieron a platicar sobre el viaje que Ichiro había hecho y también acerca del estudio pero él jamás menciono el tema romántico pues sabia que por el momento la joven no quería hablar sobre eso sin embargo estaba dispuesto a conquistar a su querida Sakura y ya le diría en la fiesta de bienvenida de Sonomi todo lo que él sentía por ella.

La tarde se nublo y de pronto empezó a llover fuertemente. Los dos jóvenes se refugiaron en uno de los techos de los tantos negocios cerrados que había ahí. Sakura abrazaba fuertemente a Ichiro pues esta desde que su madre había fallecido le tenía grandes miedos a las tormentas y siempre estaba en casa cuando estas pasaban pero para su mala suerte ahora no estaba en casa.

De un momento a otro el celular de Sakura sonó y era quien menos se esperaba…

- papá – respondió con la voz temblorosa –

- Sakura – exclamo el señor – hija ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien?

- por ahora si – dijo – estoy con Ichiro en el parque que esta cerca de la escuela

- voy por ti – dijo y colgó –

Ichiro abrazo a Sakura mas fuerte pero esta aun lloraba. Su celular volvió a timbrar pero esta vez era un mensaje, al ver de quien era se mordió el labio. Pues el mensaje era de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo confundido Ichiro - ¿no lo vas a leer?

- si – respondió – dice…Sakura…se que le tienes miedo a las tormentas quisiera estar junto a ti protegiéndote de tus miedos pero de seguro estas en tu casa y ahí estas segura. Te quiero saku. No lo olvides.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Se escucharon unos gritos - ¡¡hija!!

La joven alzo la vista y con un grito llamando a su papá salió corriendo y lo abrazo, un abrazo que el padre de esta también correspondió.

- papá – dijo entre sollozos – tenia mucho miedo papi

- tranquila mi niña – dijo aun abrasándola – estas conmigo.

Sakura, Ichiro y el señor Haruno subieron al automóvil. La tormenta ya había empezado a parar. Pasaron a dejar al chico a su casa; este se despidió de Sakura y también del señor Haruno quien antes de que el chico bajara del carro le recordó que pasado mañana seria la fiesta de bienvenida de Sonomi y que por favor no faltara y que buscara una pareja para el baile.

En el camino Sakura se durmió no era un camino largo pero estaba cansada y el sueño la había vencido. Su padre la había bajado en brazos y la había llevado hasta su habitación.

Cuando iba a salir, vio que el celular de Sakura sonaba y vibraba en el tocador de ella; entonces se acerco hasta el y pudo ver en la pantalla que quien llamaba era Sasuke Uchiha. No contesto pero en seguida llego un mensaje, entonces lo leyó.

- así que te llevas con Sasuke Uchiha – dijo mirándola – veamos que dice el mensajito.

Sasuke

Hola saku, que pases una

Linda noche. No olvides que

Te quiero mucho y por favor

Saku necesitamos hablar

Perdóname por favor.

Sueña con los ángeles. Tuyo

Por siempre Sasuke.

- no – susurro el señor – lo siento hija pero Sasuke no puede ser tuyo, hace mucho que decidí que él seria para Sonomi y así será.

Borro el mensaje, cerró el celular y salió de la habitación de la pelirosa. Al día siguiente Sakura se arreglo muy bien pues ya su padre le había informado en el desayuno que él iría a recoger a Sonomi pero Sakura había decidió no ir y había puesto de pretexto que iría con sus amigas a comprar su ropa.

Cuando la chica se despertó reviso su celular para ver si su aun querido Sasuke le había dejado algún mensaje no es que pensara en perdonarlo pero después de todo si el insistia tal vez seria porque realmente ella le importaba.

- es obvio que no le importo…ni una llamada, ni un mensaje…Sasuke-kun – pensó –

El padre de Sakura pidió a una de las sirvientas que le dijeran a Sakura que fuera a su despacho antes de que se fuera pues quería hablar con ella.

Sakura toco la puerta y del otro lado se escucho el permiso para entrar entonces paso.

- ¿Qué sucede padre? – pregunto –

- Sakura quiero que por favor encuentres una pareja para el baile – dijo su papá – me parece que tal vez Ichiro podría ser una excelente pareja para ti y no solo para el baile si no para tu novio…a menos que ya estés enamorada de alguien mas

- claro que no – exclamo – es decir no me gusta nadie.

- bien – respondió – entonces ya sabes. Te cuidas.

Sakura salió del despacho de su padre. Tomo un taxi pues no quiso que el chofer la llevara, se encontró con sus amigas en el puente.

- tardaste – dijo TenTen – y orale en serio me sorprendes, compraste ropa nueva en una sola tarde y sola ¿?

- claro que no – dijo – esta es de Hinata jeje las que ha dejado en mi casa cuando duerme alla ojala no te moleste Hinata que me la haiga puesto

- claro que no Sakura-chan

Sakura llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa color verde igual que sus ojos y también era ajustada. Todas tomaron otro taxi y se fueron al centro comercial.

- ¡y ahora a comprar! – Gritaron todas - ¡vamos!

- Sasuke ya – grito un rubio – tan siquiera finge que estas feliz

- ¡pues no lo estoy! – grito - ¡y no puedo fingir!

- ¿serás la pareja de Sonomi esta noche verdad? – pregunto Naruto? –

- si eso creo – respondió sin ganas – mi mamá me comento algo así

- me pregunto quien será la pareja de Sakura-chan…- comento el chico rubio y viendo a su amigo –

- no lo se, pero me hubiese gustado ser su pareja – dijo tristemente – pero me equivoque y los errores se pagan muy caro yo pague mi error perdiéndola.

- sabes Sasuke – dijo Naruto – creo que mi tía tiene razón, da tu lucha por ella no te rindas así de fácil.

- si lo se y es lo que voy hacer, te lo prometo primo – dijo sonriendo –

Naruto le dio un golpe a Sasuke en la espalda de forma que le demostraba que estaba con él. Los dos chicos se encontraron con Neji mas adelante y los tres se fueron directo a buscar la ropa que usarían para la fiesta.

Las chicas por su parte hacían lo mismo.

- ¡¡Hinata ese vestido te queda hermoso!! – Exclamo Ino – compra ese Hinata-Chan seguro que a Naruto le encantara.

- ¡Ino! – Dijo apenada - ¿no crees que tiene mucho escote? ¿Sakura que opinas?

- creo que te queda divino y el escote esta bien no se ve exagerado y te queda muy bien – dijo sonriendo – además el color violeta te queda perfecto.

- ¿Qué te pondrás Sakura-chan? – pregunto TenTen – yo aun no se ¡Ino ayudame!

- ya voy – exclamo – Sakura busca algo bonito eh

- no quiero algo exagerado, veamos quiero algo…bonito, elegante pero no exageradamente…

- en seguida te ayudamos. ¿Qué te parece mi vestido? – pregunto TenTen –

- lindo de verdad – respondió – verde te queda bien y pues a ti Ino tu vestido también es bonito aunque no crees que tiene demasiado escote ¿?

- claro que no solamente es aquí en el pecho…

- y la espalda y la pierna – dijo riendo TenTen –

- ash...pero me queda bien – dijo –

- eso si – respondió Saku – si te gusta llévatelo pero ahora ya me voy.

- pero faltas tu! – grito Hinata, TenTen e Ino –

- creo que ya tengo mi vestido – dijo – mi papá me acaba de avisar que ya compraron mi vestido, ni modo chicas – mintió – ¡nos vemos!

La chica salió corriendo del lugar dejando a sus amigas algo confundidas. – creo que nos mintió – dijo Hinata mientras veía por donde se fue su amiga – niñas yo ire a pagar, ya elegi los accesorios. ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

- Sayonara Hinata-Chan – dijeron al unisono –

Sakura se dirigía a su casa, su celular empezó a sonar y esta contesto.

- diga –

- Sakura, soy Ichiro veras yo quería preguntarte si querías ser mi pareja esta noche ¿quieres?

- ah pues…no tengo con quien ir e Ichiro es un gran amigo – pensó – 

- Sakura? – dijo el joven – quería preguntártelo en persona pero pues no puedo ir a tu casa y además seguramente estas ocupada es por eso que te hable y si ya tienes con quien ir no te preocupes yo entenderé…

- ¡no! – Exclamo – es decir no tengo a nadie, si quiero que seas mi pareja

- ¡genial! – Respondió – entonces nos vemos en la noche Saku-Chan.

- hasta la noche Ichiro – colgó –

Cuando Sakura termino de hablar alguien se puso en frente de ella al principio se asusto pero después volteo a ver y era quien menos se esperaba lo cual la sorprendió mucho.

- hola Sakura – saludo aquella persona que parecía ángel –

- señora Uchiha…- pudo apenas pronunciar la chica pelirosa - …ho…hola…

Continuara…

--

Bueno me voy, regálenme review por favor!!

Review review review review

Jejeje sale me voy. Cuidense y gracias por leer mi fanfic!! Nos vemos. ¡¡Sayonara!!

gabriela28


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, debo decir que en capitulo pasado me dejaron un review. Para la persona que lo dejo debo añadir que se de ortografía y se que los nombres empiezan con mayúscula estuve en un concurso de ortografía y me fue muy bien asi que no tiene que decirme eso pues creo que a veces en la computadora es difícil pues las teclas se te van y que escribo fanfics no para volverme escritora aunque me encantaría pero lo hago por que me agrada.

Les pido a las personas que leen mi fic que por favor me digan en verdad escribo tan mal?? Digo es el primer review que me dejan donde me dicen que mi fic es por asi decirlo "malo" pro bueno lo repito: escribo por que me gusta y pretendo mejorarlo dia con dia pero nadie es perfecto…

Bueno gracias.

Ojala el capitulo sea de se agrado

-- Capitulo 11 --

- eres la pequeña Sakura Haruno ¿cierto? – pregunto con un toque de dulzura en su voz –

- pues… así es señora Uchiha – respondió la chica con cortesía recordaba muy poco a la señora pues hacia tiempo que no la veía pero ese color de cabello color negro y esa mirada seria pero tierna a la vez era idénticas a las de Sasuke –

- me alegra que aun me recuerdes – dijo –

- es difícil olvidarla aunque debo decir que apenas me acuerdo de usted hace bastante que no la veía – respondió Sakura – entonces la dejo seguir su camino…

- quiero hablar contigo – contesto la señora - ¿tienes tiempo?

- ahh...si

- en ese caso te invito a mi casa a tomar un café – dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios –

- ¿a su casa? – Pregunto asustada y nerviosa – yo…

- descuida Sasuke no esta en casa – dijo - ¿vamos?

Sakura asintió de forma positiva, subió al auto de la señora Uchiha y en el camino apenas hablaron. Sakura estaba nerviosa y temía con encontrarse a Sasuke lo cual no deseaba en ese momento pues tenia miedo de reaccionar de una manera débil y empezar a llorar en frente de él para que se diera cuenta que se moría sin él no era algo que le apetecía.

Llegaron a la casa Uchiha después de unos 20 minutos de camino. La señora Uchiha llevo a Sakura a la biblioteca pues presintió que la joven no quería encontrarse con Sasuke aun y aunque sabia que Sasuke no estaba en casa también sabia que podía llegar después de todo era su casa.

- toma asiento Sakura – dijo la señora – ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?

- si – respondió – usted fue una gran amiga de mi madre eso si lo recuerdo bien pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo y que es lo que desea usted decirme?

- veras primero que nada puedes llamarme Mikoto y segundo siempre eh querido hablar contigo – contesto – y sinceramente lamento que haiga tenido que ser hasta ahora y después de que tu y mi hijo ya no son novios

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquella declaración pues no sabia que la madre de Sasuke estaba enterada de aquella relación.

- ¿Ino le dijo? – pregunto rápidamente –

- fue el mismo Sasuke quien me conto todo – aclaro Mikoto – hace unos días llegue a casa como todas las veces a mi regreso fui a ver a sus respectivas habitaciones a mis tres hijos pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Sasuke despierto y llorando. Entonces me tome la libertad de preguntarle que le pasaba y fue cuando me conto lo sucedido contigo.

- yo…no se que decir – dijo bajando la mirada y con los ojos llorosos – no odio a Sasuke claro que no…jamás podría pues lo eh amado desde el primer momento en lo que vi pero tampoco puedo perdonarlo por lo que me hizo o al menos no en estos momentos asi que señora Uchiha…perdón Mikoto no me valla a pedir que lo perdone

- Sakura – dijo la señora – mírame…Sasuke te ama y lo se porque soy su madre y puedo ver en los ojos de Sasuke todo ese amor que te tiene solo que Sasuke tardo en darse cuenta y ese fue su error, no te pido que lo perdones ahora, ni mañana pero si creo que deberías tener en cuenta que es un ser humano y como cualquier otra persona se equivoco y yo se que lo que te hizo fue muy feo y te lastimo pero también te hizo feliz y también le ayudaste a descubrir que es el amor por que si de algo estoy segura es de que mi hijo te ama.

Sakura se quedo unos instantes pensando en lo que la señora Mikoto le había dicho por que a decir verdad tenia razón. Todas las personas nos podemos equivocar.

- es verdad – respondió – todos nos equivocamos. Señora Mikoto podría pensar mejor lo que usted me acaba de decir pero tengo una idea mejor, perdonare a Sasuke siempre y cuando él se a capaz de demostrarme si en verdad me ama, una de estas muestras fue a verle contado a usted pues es su madre y conozco a Sasuke y se que no le cuenta a muchos sus cosas personales es por eso que tal vez empiezo a creer en su amor pero no bastara con eso.

- creo que has decidido bien – contesto Mikoto – ahora te aconsejo algo no seas tan dura pues lo podrías perder, nadie se da por vencido pero cuando sus esperanzas se hacen lejanas prefieren dejar de luchar eso es algo malo y se que Sasuke luchara mucho por ti, se fría pero no dura eh y piensa siempre antes de actuar.

- lo eh pensado bien – dijo – solo le daré un escarmiento eso creo, muchas gracias señora Mikoto por contarme que Sasuke le dijo pero ¿puedo pedirle algo?

- si me vas a pedir que no le diga nada a Sasuke sobre esta conversación no te preocupes no lo hare – contesto sonriendo –

- es usted un ángel – dijo e igual sonrió –

- el ángel es tu mamá quien me pidió en mis sueños que te guiara y quien me pidió antes de fallecer que te protegiera y lo eh hecho muy de lejos y no como yo quisiera pero por eso en un buen tiempo que no estuve estuvo Sasuke cuidándote sin darse cuenta pero a la vez fue mi hijo quien te hizo daño

- pero Sasuke es inteligente y si me ama como usted dice entonces sabrá recuperar mi amor aunque no le prometo que volveré con él pues hay alguien que me ah demostrado que me ama desde hace mucho y tal vez pueda tener algo con esa persona.

- ya lo creo – respondió la señora Uchiha – ahora hay algo que quiero darte, sígueme

Sakura y Mikoto salieron de la biblioteca. Las dos pudieron percatarse que ya habían regresado de sus compras pues había ruido en la sala.

- ¡ey Sasuke! – Grito Naruto – apúrate con las palomitas jajaja

- si hermanito – gritaba Ino riendo – apúrate

- sube a mi habitación – dijo la señora Mikoto quien estaba con Sakura en las escaleras – porque nadie debe verte aquí, es a la derecha la tercera puerta.

Sakura subió y la señora Mikoto se fue directo a la sala, se puso en frente del televisor y después lo apago, Sasuke venia con las palomitas y al ver a su madre no muy contenta las tiro en el piso

- mamá – dijeron Sasuke e Ino - hola

- hola tía – saludo Naruto con el mismo nerviosismo que los hermanos - ¿Cómo esta?

- contigo molesta un poco en cierta parte – dijo mirándolo – pero no hablaremos de eso en estos momentos pues lo que quiero es que se vallan arreglar por que por si no lo han notado son las seis de la tarde la reunión es a las nueve y tu Ino tardas mucho.

- si mamá a voy – salió corriendo de ahí –

- Sasuke debes irte antes recuerda que eres la pareja de Sonomi – le recordó a su madre –

- si lo se – bufo molesto – y no es algo que me agrade, Sakura se molestara aun mas

- pobre de ti primo – dijo Naruto burlándose – mira que soportar a Sonomi

- ¡Naruto! – Exclamo Mikoto – tu también ve arreglarte, tu ropa esta con la de Sasuke, vallan no salgan de sus habitaciones hasta que yo vallas y los vea

- ¡si! – dijeron juntos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones pues sabían que Mikoto podía ser la mujer mas dulce y buena pero también podía enojarse mucho –

Mikoto subió a su habitación ahí estaba Sakura contemplando una fotografía que se encontraba en el buro de la lado de la cama era una fotografía de Mikoto de la madre de Sakura, también tenia en una de sus manos una fotografía de Sasuke cuando apenas tenia 14 años

- esa foto nos la tomamos en primavera en su cumpleaños – dijo Mikoto su voz espanto a Sakura –

. ¡Ay! – Exclamo Sakura – perdón - volteo a ver la foto que tenia en sus manos después se la entregaba a Mikoto – tome

- gracias – dejo la foto en su lugar – ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche?

- lo vera esta noche – respondió sonriendo –

Mikoto la quedo viendo y también sonrió después abrió su closet y empezó a buscar algo en poco tiempo saco una pequeña caja, se acerco a Sakura y le pidió que se sentara en la cama junto a ella, esta lo hizo.

- ya se que te pondrás – dijo viéndola y Sakura no se sorprendió pues de seguro Mikoto lo había visto – te quedara hermoso igual que le quedaba a tu madre, pero tu mamá lo combino con esto

Mikoto abrió la caja y ahí dentro había un hermoso collar de color plateada con un corazón de cristal junto a una pulsera igual de corazones de cristal con plata. Sakura se quedo viendo aquel collar junto a la pulsera y sonrió y una lagrima derramo por su mejilla.

- lo llevaba mamá en la foto que tengo – dijo – se lo regalo mi padre y lo uso el día de su boda ¿Cómo es que lo tiene usted?

- tu mamá me lo dio el día en que murió – respondió – y me dijo que te lo diera a ti en una ocasión especial, no se si es hoy es esa ocasión especial pero hoy usaras ese vestido

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, después de un rato Mikoto llevo a Sakura hasta la entrada pues el taxi ya había llegado, Ino lo vio desde la ventana y sonrió pues ya sabía lo que su dulce mamá había hecho.  
Sakura llego a su casa paso por la habitación de Sonomi y escucho que una joven hablaba con ella y con la puerta medio abierta pudo observar a una pelirroja pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación.

Eran las 8:00 de la noche Mikoto ya había visto a los tres jóvenes y también a su hija. Itachi se adelanto pues iría a buscar a su novia, lo mismo hizo Naruto pues iría a buscar a Hinata y Sasuke salió unos minutos después dirigiéndose a la casa de los Haruno.

- Sakura hoy se vera hermosa – pensó ­- ¿con quien ira a ir? Podría a ver sido yo…que tonto soy

A las 8:40 estaba llegando a la residencia, algunas personas de igual importancia ya estaban ahí. Cuando entro fue el señor Haruno quien lo recibió y le dijo que esperara a Sonomi en el vestíbulo. Al poco rato ya estaban casi todos los invitados. Contando a los Uchiha. Ino, Tenten y Hinata se veían hermosas cada una con sus parejas y esperaban con ansias la aparición de Sonomi pero mas la de Sakura pues seria la primera vez que iría a la reunión.

- bueno – hablo en padre de las Haruno en el micrófono – para mi es un gran gusto que mi hija haiga regresado es por eso que ahora estoy aquí no de viaje. Así que aquí esta mi hija conmigo nuevamente ¡¡ bienvenida Sonomi!!

Sonomi entro al salón de baile junto a Sasuke quien la llevo directo al escenario. El padre de Sonomi la recibió y le dio el micrófono. El señor bajo del escenario y se dirigió hacia un sirviente.

- ¿donde esta Sakura? – pregunto molesto –

- no lo se señor no ha bajado – respondió –

El señor Haruno se molesto aun mas pero no lo dio a demostrar, Sonomi agradecía por la fiesta de bienvenida decía que estaba feliz de haber regresado.

Una música sencilla pero bonita empezó a sonar. Sasuke estaba al final de los presentes cerca de las escaleras. Sonomi bajo del escenario y se dirigió hasta Sasuke a quien le dijo que no debía separarse de ella, la estaban felicitando. La voz del director de música hablo

- todos tomen a sus parejas que en esta ocasión esta fiesta se abrirá con un baile sencillo la pareja principal la señorita Sonomi y el joven Sasuke pasen por favor al centro de la pista.

Iban a la pista y muchos ya tenia a sus parejas, Ichiro esperaba impaciente a Sakura y empezaba a preocuparse al igual que la señora Mikoto quien esperaba con impaciencia a la chica en ese momento la música empezó a sonar y también de repente apareció en las escaleras hasta al final Sakura Haruno todos los presentes la vieron, Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de aquella mujer que en ese momento parecía un hermoso ángel…Sakura llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y con un pequeño pico en la parte derecha, el cabello recogido y unos mechones caían por su rostro no iba muy maquillada sencillo pero lindo, unas zapatillas plateadas al igual que el collar y la pulsera, bajo con cuidado.

Sasuke quería correr y ser él quien la llevara del brazo, fijo bien su vista en la chica para ver quien seria su pareja, entonces vio como Ichiro se acercaba hasta ella y la tomaba del brazo.

- te ves hermosa – dijo Ichiro - ¿bailamos?

- gracias – respondió sonriendo – y si bailamos

Sakura e Ichiro se dirigieron al centro de la pista donde la música nuevamente empezó a sonar pues se había detenido después de que ella bajo las escaleras.

- maldita Sakura – reprocho la hermana – es mi fiesta no la de ella y quiere llamar la atención

- no quiere – dijo Sasuke – pero es tan hermosa que todos voltean a verla, no es culpa de ella ser una lindura

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – bufo molesta la joven – soy yo tu pareja no ella debes verme a mi

- lamento decepcionarte Sonomi – comento el joven viéndola – eres mi pareja pero no te lo pedí me obligaron y podrás ser mi pareja pero debo confesar que tanto mis ojos como mi corazón son solo de una mujer y esa mujer es tu hermana Sakura.

Sonomi se molesto ante aquel comentario pero no pudo decir nada pues lee había pedido bailar con ella y Sasuke le dio el gusto al chico.  
Sasuke salió del salón, estaba en el jardín, solo pues definitivamente todos estaban dentro de la casa, todos bailaban una música mas movida y desde ahí donde estaba pudo ver como Sakura también bailaba y se divertía con Ichiro.

- Sakura – susurro y el viento empezó a soplar –

Después de un buen rato Sasuke haba entrado al salón y habia tenido que bailar con Sonomi, Sakura e Ichiro estaban en el jardín se encontraban de pie de bajo de un árbol de cerezos.

- Sakura – dijo Ichiro – quería decirte bueno confesarte una vez mas que me gustas mucho saku-chan…se mi novia por favor

- Ichiro yo…yo no puedo – confeso – tu mejor que nadie sabes que amo a un solo chico desde hace mucho

- pero te ah lastimado como puedes seguir amándolo

- no lo se Ichiro – respondió – y no quiero lastimarte yo a ti

- dame una oportunidad – dijo – si no funciona seguiremos como hasta ahora,

- ¿Qué hago? – Pensó la pelirosa – que tal que si vuelvo con Sasuke…aunque tampoco es lo mas seguro además yo prometí perdonarlo no regresar con él aunque lo ame, tal vez sea lo mejor olvidarlo ¿no?...esta bien Ichiro…

Ichiro se puso feliz ante la respuesta positiva que Sakura le había dado y sin mas le dio un beso. Sasuke que iba saliendo en ese momento nuevamente al jardín pudo ver como Ichiro besaba a Sakura y esta no hacia nada para evitarlo.

Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le salía, sintió que se moría y de un momento a otro el tiempo se detuvo, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

- Sakura… - susurro -

Bueno me despido, regálenme review por fis!! Gracias.

Se cuidan mucho nos vemos.


	12. Chapter 12

ojala que les guste el nuevo capitulo !!

me regalan unos review por fis!!!

ahh grax grax saludos !!

------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 11

Entonces el chico dio la vuelta; regreso al salón…iba llorando y también iba molesto pues recordaba la escena de ese beso entre Sakura e Ichiro.

- Sasuke – llamo la madre de este - ¿estas bien hijo? – pregunto al verlo con la mirada baja y entonces lo tomo del brazo - ¿Por qué lloras Sasuke?

- madre… - dijo mirándola mientras su mirada se volvía fría – ya no luchare por Sakura Haruno y definitivamente ya no llorare mas por ella.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de su madre y camino hacia la puerta principal entonces salió de la residencia Haruno; la señora Uchiha solo miro a su hijo hasta que vio que salió, estaba confundida, decidió buscar a Sakura; fue cuando la vio tomada de la mano de Ichiro y entonces supuso lo que había pasado.

- señora Mikoto – dijo Sonomi sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?

- pues…- respondió – Sasuke me pidió que lo disculpara contigo pero se sintió mal y prefirió irse a casa

- ¿se fue solo? ¿Manejando? – Pregunto confundida – le puede pasar algo ¿no cree?

- pues esperemos que no – susurró – disculpa Sonomi pero iré a buscar a mi esposo y mis hijos para irnos.

Sonomi asintió y se retiro de ahí. La fiesta término ya de madrugada, Sakura estaba en su habitación.

- Sasuke-kun – susurro –

La chica cerró sus ojos y después los abrió rápidamente con una mirada confundida….

- es verdad – dijo para si misma – Sasuke desapareció, después de que entre al salón ya no lo volví a ver y su familia tardo como 40 minutos mas, pero Sasuke-kun no estaba con ellos…me pregunto donde habrá ido y también que ira a decir que estoy con Ichiro; ¡ay no! Que hice que tal si cuando Sasuke se entere ya no quiera buscarme ni estar conmigo yo lo amo…

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama y viendo la luna, en otro lugar se encontraba Sasuke quien también estaba en su habitación viendo la luna.

- así que Sakura esta con Ichiro – pensó – ya no mas Sakura Haruno ya no mas lagrimas por ti –

En ese momento La mirada de Sasuke volvió hacer la de antes, fría, sin sentimientos. Alguien llamo a su puerta y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su puerta.

- hijo – dijo Mikoto que se encontraba de pie en la entrada a la habitación de su hijo - ¿puedo pasar?

- puedes – contesto – pero si me vienes de hablar de la señorita Haruno entonces pierdes el tiempo porque no deseo hablar de ella ni hoy ni nunca – Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de su cama –

- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? – pregunto –

- ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ella – contesto –

- valla en unas horas has vuelto hacer el chico de antes – dijo – no insistiré, pero debo decir que me agradaba mas mi hijo de antes –

- ya no existe – respondió – y la verdad es mejor así porque ahora ni siquiera me duele a verla apostado por que tal vez ni siquiera vale tanto la pena esa niñata

- no digas eso – exclamo Mikoto – Sakura si vale la pena

- no madre no lo vale – el joven se acostó en su cama, se tapo con la sabana y cerro los ojos – cierra la puerta cuando salgas por favor madre.

Mikoto salió de la habitación se quedo de pie en la puerta ya cerrada, suspiro y volteo a ver a lado derecho encontrándose así con la mirada de Ino –

- Sasuke hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser frio – dijo la rubia – sin embargo cuando conoció a Sakura y se enamoro de ella no quedo nada de su frialdad y ahora…es tan frio como cuando era pequeño ¿cierto?

Mikoto asintió – ve a dormir mi niña – dijo la señora –

Ino se retiro a su habitación y lo mismo hizo Mikoto.  
Los rayos del sol se hacían más fuerte y entraban por la ventana de la habitación de una chica pelirosa dándole a entender que ya era de día. Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente pues después de todo se había acostado ya de madrugada. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, bajo y se entero por medio de un sirviente que su padre y Sonomi habían ido a comprar las cosas que la rubia usaría para la escuela. La ojiverde salió de su casa y empezó a caminar sin rumbo; sabia que pudo a verle llamado a Ichiro pues ahora era su novio y le podría hacer compañía pero también sabia que a pesar de todo no podía ser tan feliz con Ichiro como lo fue con Uchiha además de que a decir verdad quería estar con Sasuke y no con Ichiro pero ella misma se había equivocado.

- no puedo dejar a Ichiro – pensó – apenas hemos empezado a andar…tal vez pueda llegar a gustarme ¿no?; aunque no lo creo, por años eh amado a Sasuke-kun…que hice que hice…

- hola Sakura chan – saludo una rubia de ojos azules - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Ino? – la joven volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que sin querer había caminado hacia la casa de Sasuke y solo estaba a unas 2 o 3 cuadras de llegar pero para su suerte se había encontrado con Ino – yo… ¡hola amiga! Iba a tu casa para ver que hacías y distraerme un poco además de que quiero contarte algo pues ayer en la noche no te vi

- ahh…yo creí que venias a ver a mi hermano – respondió sonriendo – jeje es broma no creo porque Sasuke anda…

- ¿anda? – pregunto curiosa por que su amiga se había callado y ella quería saber sobre Sasuke - ¿Ino?

- este… - contesto – anda con Naruto-kun quien sabe en donde

Sakura se quedo pensativa no le creía mucho a Ino porque eso no tenia que ver con lo que dijo primero.

- Ino… - hablo Sakura después de un silencio, las chicas habían empezado a caminar hacia un parque cerca de ahí –

- que pasa saku – pregunto sonriendo – vamos a sentarnos ahí

- si – caminaron hacia una banca y tomaron asiento – quería decirte bueno quiero decirte que Ichiro es…mi novio – dijo al fin bajando la mirada –

- ¡en serio! – Dijo feliz por su amiga pero después pudo ver que su amiga no estaba tan feliz - ¿no estas feliz Sakura chan?

- si es solo que siento raro por que yo quiero a Ichiro mas como amigo que como otra cosa

- ¿Por qué aceptaste?

. Por que creí que debía intentarlo pero a ti no te puedo mentir, yo quiero a Sasuke

- ay saku chan – dijo Ino – pues inténtalo y si no funciona busca a Sasuke y habla con él…después de todo Sasuke kun te quiere y se pondrá feliz…eso creo – pensó lo ultimo pues recordó como andaba su hermano –

Por otro lado se encontraba Sasuke junto con Naruto, estaban en la casa de Naruto jugando videojuegos.

- ¡¡ya!! – grito Naruto - ¡¡por fin te gane teme!!

- Naruto eres un idiota – respondió Sasuke molesto – hiciste trampa ¡cerraste el juego!

- ahh pero te gane y se cerro solo – dijo riendo – ya ya teme vamos por palomitas y vemos una película

- va – dijo el Uchiha que solo con Naruto se portaba igual de infantil que su primo – pero yo elijo la peli y no me digas teme

- teme teme teme – gritaba corriendo a la cocina –

- ¡dobe ven aquí! – grito él también –

- ya temesuke – dijo riendo –

- ¡niños dejen de insultarse! – grito la madre de Naruto una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y alta –

- perdón tía – dijo Sasuke –

- ay mama – dijo Naruto – ya ve con mi tía Mikoto jeje a ver si te vuelves mas dulce

- ¡Naruto! – Exclamo – nunca cambiaras eres igual a tu padre, y si mejor me voy a casa de Mikoto niño ruidoso.

La madre de Naruto se fue y Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a reír, se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a ver la película de "el señor de los anillos II"

Ino y Sakura compraron unos helados y empezaron a caminar.

- y que onda con tu hermana – dijo Ino – donde la dejaste jaja

- jaja no se donde anda – dijo riendo – se fue con mi padre muy temprano a comprar los útiles para la escuela, espero que no quede en nuestro grupo

- sueñas mucho jeje – contesto –

- si lo se – rió –

El domingo paso tranquilo, Sakura estuvo toda la tarde con Ino. Sasuke estuvo toda la tarde con Naruto y se había quedado en casa de este.

- ash mañana a la escuela otra vez – dijo Naruto – que horror

- hmp…

- ¿Cómo que hmp? – dijo Naruto tirándole una almohada en la cabeza a su primo – habla bien teme, conmigo nada de monosílabos ni esa cara larga…a no verdad asi la tienes de nacimiento jajajajajaja

- dobe – respondió también tirándole un almohadazo y aventándose sobre él – te matare

- jaja – reía mucho – espérate primo ya párale me da muchas cosquillas

- jaja dobe – exclamo igual riendo – vamos a dormirnos o mi tía vendrá a regañarnos jeje

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y apago la luz. Le dio las buenas noches a su primo y lo mismo hizo el otro.

***

Días después…

- ¡¡Ino apúrate!! – Gritó Sasuke - ¡Ya me voy! ¡te quedas!

- espera Sasuke Uchiha – exclamó la rubia corriendo en dirección a su hermano que ya iba saliendo de la casa – eres un desesperado.

- y tu una tardona – dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela – no le veo la gracia el arreglarse tanto para ir solo a la escuela… tu novio te querrá como eres así de… ¡fea! Ja ja ja

- Sasuke eres un tonto – dijo pegándole en la cabeza a su hermano –

- aunque la mona se vista de seda…. Mona se queda ¡! – dijo y empezó a reir a carcajadas – nos vemos al rato hermanita

- ¡Sasuke espera! – Dijo y lo jalo del suéter azul marino – no me gusta que te juntes con ellos – dijo la chica de ojos azules cuando vio que su hermano se iba con sus ahora "nuevos amigos" - ¿Por qué cambiaste tus amistades? No tiene nada de malo que Sakura y su novio estén en nuestro grupo de amigos… deberías aceptarlo…

- ¡déjame! – Gritó - ¡es mi vida!

Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado desde ese día cuando vio a la persona que mas amaba con otra persona… las ilusiones de poder conquistarla habían acabado ese día y desde entonces había cambiado también de amigos pues según él no podía estar cerca de ella y del que ahora ocupaba su lugar… la amaba si y siempre lo haría pero necesitaba aunque sea intentar olvidarla aun sabiendo que él fue el culpable de que ella se fuera..

**continuara...**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno ps eso es todo !! ojala ke sea de su agrado y creo q ya publicare mas seguido pido disclpas por atrasarme tanto !!

ah ojala puedan firmar mi metroflog: .com/-gabriela28-fics

juju me harian supr feliz !!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!!! Aquí les dejo este capitulo de mi fanfic, se que lo eh abandonado mucho y le pido disculpas es solo que últimamente no me eh insipirado lo suficiente, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que ojala me regalen algunos review, parami sera una gran alegria leerlos y mas en estos momentos y tal vez de esa manera puedo seguir escribiendo… Gracias por su paciencia.

Cuidense ¡! SAYONARA ¡!

----------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

**capitulo 13**

Era la hora del almuerzo los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería

- ¡OH vamos Sakura! Habla con Sasuke – imploro por décima vez la chica de cabellos rubios – esto no puede seguir así, se esta muriendo en vida.

- yo también me morí en vida cuando me entere de todo – dijo la pelirosa – y a nadie le importo

- sabes Sakura – dijo la rubia – eres demasiado orgullosa, la Sakura que yo conocí no era así

- la sakura que tu conocías era ilusa.. y esta no lo es – dijo seria – es la realidad cambie y es mejor así.

- por dios Haruno ¡¿Qué te ah pasado?! ¡Has cambiado tanto! Ya no se quien es peor si Sonomi o tu… - dijo Ino poniéndose de pie, pues estaban en el campo de la escuela junto con Tenten y Hinata – adiós.

- cierto Sakura – dijo Hinata – eras fuerte si pero no malvada y sin sentimientos… no entiendo actúas como si no te importara nada ni nadie, ojala que no halla sido Ichiro quien te cambio.

- todas me juzgan pero no saben lo que siento…

- no – interrumpió Tenten – no sabemos porque no nos dices nada, lo de Sasuke paso hace un mes y nosotros fuimos testigos que a pesar de todo nunca quisiste hablar con él de lo que paso… por lo tanto su error fue apostarte pero quiso arreglarlo y tu error mi querida Saku… no hacer ni el intento de escucharlo.

Sakura quedo sola en el campo, a lo lejos pudo observar a su hermana y a otros chicos y entre esos chicos pudo observar a Sasuke con la seriedad que desde hacia un mes lo caracterizaba.

Sonomi se llevaba muy bien con Karin se ayudaban mutuamente para pasar tiempo con el joven Uchiha y para los ojos de Sakura y de varias personas, Sasuke salía con Sonomi pues en varias ocasiones desde su llegada los habían visto juntos.

- y bien Sasuke… ¿ya vas a dejar de pensar en mi hermanita? – dijo riendo –

- pues creo que… no – sonrió – no lo creo

- ya lo sabia – respondió la chica –

Sonomi y Sasuke se dirigían al cine, en realidad no eran nada más que amigos, en tan solo un mes se habían hecho buenos amigos, Sasuke le había dejado muy en claro a la rubia que él estaba enamorado de la chica de cabellos rosas y que de ella solo podía ser un buen amigo. Por lo que la joven lo había comprendido; después de todo el viaje y el estar lejos de su familia la habían hecho cambiar de actitud.

No hablaba mucho con Sakura porque a decir verdad en los últimos días andaba peor que nunca y suponía que era por los rumores que había en el colegio de que sasuke andaba con ella.

- hola amor – saludo Ichiro - ¿Cómo va tu día?

- bien – respondió –

- ¿Sakura que sucede? – Pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz – estos días has estado extraña

- Ichiro, no puedo… - dijo sollozando – no puedo vivir sin él… lo siento… pero me hace mucha falta, lo extraño tanto

- lo se Sakura – dijo y la joven lo volteo a ver – y creo que deberías hablar con él tengo entendido que nunca permitiste que hablara de la situación contigo, te dejo libre Saku…

- pero Ichiro… - intento hablar pero nuevamente hablo él –

- Saku yo te adoro y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y no me importa si no es a mi lado ya que lo mas importante para mi es que tu estés feliz entonces yo también lo seré.

- Sasuke esta con Sonomi y pese a lo que sea ella es mi hermana no puedo lastimarla – explico -

- bueno Saku, para empezar eso solo son rumores, yo nunca los eh visto besarse o que vallan tomados de la mano… un abrazo no siempre significa que halla algo mas.

- pero…

- pero nada – respondió – de ahora en adelante ya no somos nada más que amigos ¿te parece? Vulvas o no con él es lo mejor porque no eres tan feliz conmigo seguro encontraras a alguien mas pero espero que sea a quien esperas.

- Gracias Ichiro – contesto ella – eres adorable.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sai y Naruto.

- no seas mala Ino – decía Sai quien abrazaba a su linda novia – dame un poquito de tu helado

- no Sai – decía – es mió mió jajaja

- saku… - dijo Naruto –

- queremos decirles – dijo Ichiro – que Saku y yo ya no somos novios, solo somos amigos.

- ¿y porque esa decisión? – Pregunto curiosamente Hinata - ¿Qué sucedió?

- bueno Saku quiere a alguien mas y creo que es mejor que este con ese alguien además es lo mejor – explico el chico – además estoy seguro que ese alguien mas también la quiere a ella.

- pero… - dijo la chica – no se como acercarme a èl

- yo te ayudare ¡! – Grito Ino – ¡yo se de quien hablas y yo te ayudare Saku-chan!

- gracias Ino – respondió la chica de cabellos rosas sonriendo – gracias…

El día había terminado… Sakura llego a casa pensando en como podía hablar con su querido Sasuke.

Por otro lado el chico se encontraba en el parque; estaba solo y veía al cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna brillando hermosamente.

- sakura… mi Sakura – pensó – como… como le hago para olvidarte te quise olvidar pero no puedo se que es poco tiempo pero es que duele… duele recordar tus besos, tus abrazos… tu hermosa sonrisa… Mi Saku te extraño tanto, me haces tanta falta.

Mientras que en casa de la chica también veía las estrellas por su ventana…

- sasuke…. Mi Sasuke-Kun – pensó – porque me engañaste.. Estaríamos juntos pero al final de todo te enamoraste verdad mi sasuke-kun y yo no te escuche…ojala que aun me ames.. te extraño Sasuke-Kun.

Sakura se levanto de su sofá se puso una chamarra y bajo las escaleras lentamente, abrió la puerta y salio de su casa ¿A dónde? Ni ella lo sabia pero empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Después de un rato ya se encontraba en el parque donde pudo visualizar una sombra… una sombra de él.

- Sasuke-Kun… - susurro mientras se quedaba sorprendida – mi Sasuke-kun…

El viento soplo en ese instante él vio a la hermosa luna llena y bajo un poco la mirada y ahí pudo verla… con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y con el brillo de la luna dando a su rostro y entonces su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte de lo normal y vio su cabellera rosa y no tuvo duda… era ella; era su Sakura.

- Sakura – dijo poniéndose de pie –

Pasaron unos minutos los dos se veían pero ninguno decía nada hasta que Sakura interrumpió aquel silencio un poco molesto para ambos…

- etto… puedo… ¿puedo sentarme? – pregunto señalando al columpio de a lado del chico –

- ah… si claro – respondió el joven –

- gra… gracias – contesto con nerviosismo – es una linda noche ¿verdad?

- si… - respondió mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en el columpio en el que ya se encontraba minutos antes de que ella apareciera - ¿Por qué estas tan tarde afuera de tu casa? Es peligroso

- ah yo pues es que no podía dormir y… no quería estar en casa – respondió - ¿y tu?

- Salí a dar una vuelta desde hace rato y me quede aquí – dijo – pero ya es tarde así que ya me iré, tu deberías hacer lo mismo

El chico de cabellos negros se puso de pie, Sakura se quedo viéndolo, era obvio que no se ofrecería a acompañarla pero eso era lo de menos esa era la oportunidad que esta esperando para hablar con él quien ya iba caminando un poco mas lejos que ella y en ese momento ella reacciono se puso de pie y corrió hacia él…

- ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! – Grito - ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!

- ¿Sakura? – volteo a ver con preocupación que le ah pasado si la acababa de dejar - ¿Sa…

- no te alejes… por favor – dijo –

Sakura estaba abrazándolo momentos después de que èl volteo a ver la chica se había aventado a sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerzas mientras derramaba lagrimas y él la imitaba la abrazaba con fuerza para que no se fuera nunca…

- Saku… - dijo èl - ¿Qué pasa Saku?

- Sasuke-kun…no quiero no quiero que te alejes… no quiero que estés con Sonomi, no quiero que la beses – decia entre lagrimas – no quiero… que estés con nadie mas…

- Sakura…. Yo….

- Sasuke-kun yo… ¡YO TE AMO! – Exclamo interrumpiéndolo – ¡¡te amo Sasuke!!

- y yo te amo a ti mi Sakura – dijo él mientras que alzaba el rostro de la joven y limpiaba las lagrimas que habían con sus manos para después acercarse lentamente a sus labios y depositar un calido y tierno beso en los labios rosas de la pelirosa mientras que en ese instante los dos parecían volar, sus corazones latían fuertemente dándoles a entender que estaban mas que felices -

- necesitamos hablar – dijo Sasuke – pero es tarde y podrían regañarte en tu casa, es mejor que hablemos mañana

- esta bien Sasuke-Kun – respondió –

- vamos a casa… - dijo – te acompañare

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y empezaron su caminata rumbo a la casa de la joven. Ninguno decía nada pero no hacia falta decir algo pues si los hubieran visto dirían que realmente estaban enamorados, en los ojos de cada uno se veía el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro.

Y entonces supieron en sus corazones que muchas cosas volverían hacer geniales, y que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían. Sabia que el momento de ser felices nuevamente llegaría y esta vez sin mentiras.

- hasta mañana Saku – se despidió el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a la joven de cabellos rosas – descansa.

- hasta mañana Sasuke-Kun – dijo la joven mientras entraba a la casa y llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla sonrojada –

Mientras en que una de las habitaciones el señor de la casa observaba como el chico pelinegro se alejaba… el padre de Sakura se mostró molesto al ver que su hija había llegado acompañada del joven Uchiha.

- No, Sasuke Uchiha no es para Sakura – dijo – él es para Sonomi

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto muy entusiasmada, se peino el cabello lo llevaba suelto y se puso un poco de maquillaje muy poco un poco de polvo, delineador y su brillo labial algo sencillo y natural, se acomodo el uniforme y bajo las escaleras en el comedor pudo ver a su hermana y a su papá

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios –

- Buenos días Sakura – saludo su hermana - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- muy bien gra…- fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre donde hasta su padre presto atención y los tres voltearon a ver – yo voy..

Sakura se dirigió al vestíbulo y después abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue encontrar a un Sasuke un poco nervioso y de pie en la puerta al igual que ella llevaba el uniforme del instituto.

- vine a buscarte ¿nos vamos? – pregunto sonriendo –

- si… claro Sasuke-Kun – respondió – solo espérame un segundo iré por mi mochila.

- claro – contesto feliz –

Sakura entro nuevamente entro al comedor jalo su mochila y se retiro.

- ¡me voy! – Exclamo y luego cerró la puerta –

Tomo la mano de Sasuke y este también la enlazo con la de ella mientras empezaban a caminar juntos. En el comedor donde aun se encontraba el padre de la chica y su hermana Sonomi se quedaron sorprendidos y un par de segundo después el padre de la joven la observaba irse con el joven Uchiha

- escucha Sonomi – dijo – ese chico es perfecto… pero… para ti – dijo mientras la volteo a ver y esta alzaba la vista hacia él un poco sorprendido por lo dicho.

- pero papá – dijo ella – que no lo vees Sasuke adora a Sakura y jamás se fijara en mi

- has estado haciendo lo que te digo o ¿no?

- si… me llevo bien con él – respondió –

- entonces ahora empieza a conquistar…

Continuara….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno yo se que este capitulo fue un poco corto… pro ya saben no? Lainspiracion aunque me estoy esforzando mucho para continuar por favor, regalenme unos review ¡!!! Cuidense!!

Y REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ¡!

POR FAVOR UNOS CUANTOS ¡!

Hasta pronto y Gracias..


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos los de FANFICS

Lamento mucho no haber podido publicar antes, pero eh tenido demasiada tarea y luego los examenes, espero que me comprenda, bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero que este sea de si agrado por favor por favor regalenme REVIEWS ¡! SIII POR FAVOR ¡

REVIEW 

REVIEW

REVIEW

***

Primero una apuesta y luego ¿amor?

Capitulo 14 

- Sakura – llamo el chico de cabellos negros – escucha, se que te hice daño Saku… pero…

- no importa – interrumpió la joven – ya no importa…

Los dos jóvenes estaban en un puente no muy lejos del instituto aun faltaba una hora para entrar pues por suerte entraban a las 9 y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, Sasuke la miraba atenta, la tomo de la mano e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos pues podía observar cierta tristeza aun en sus bellos ojos verdes.

- Saku se que no quieres hablar de esto pero es importante para mi y también para ti – dijo el chico – yo te lastime porque si te aposte todo empezó como un juego pero Saku te juro por mi vida que me enamore de ti… que eres lo mas preciado que tengo que eres la chica mas maravillosa y hermosa que hay en el mundo entero y no lo digo porque ya te arregles porque aunque siguieras como antes yo te amaría igual. Sakura Haruno te pido perdón si quieres de rodillas por todo el daño que provoque en ti… porque se que si estuviste con ese joven fue por despecho quiero creer que aun existe un poco de amor en tu corazón hacia a mi.

- Sa… Sasuke-Kun… - dijo la chica con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos – no se que decir… no hay un poco de amo mi Sasuke-Kun ay mucho pero mucho amor por ti en mi corazón, Te amo Sasuke…

- Te amo Sakura… - dijo y después reacciono, sonrió y tomo de la cintura a la joven la alzo y le dio muchas vueltas - ¡¡¡¡TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO!!!!

Sakura reía mientras él le daba vueltas y gritaba un ay otra vez que la amaba y después la dejo nuevamente en el piso.

- ay Sasuke-kun yo también te amo ¡! – exclamo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro –

- Saku… - dijo poniéndose serio el chico lo cual causo temor en la chica de bellos ojos verdes –

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto con miedo - ¿hice algo malo?

- Sakura… - volvió a llamar viéndola a los ojos - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La chica se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, por un momento se le fue la voz y cuando reacciono le grito la respuesta esperada para el joven para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¡¡SIII SASUKE-KUN!! – grito -

- hola – dijo una voz conocida para ambos - ¿van a la escuela?

- Sonomi… - susurro Sakura -

- Hola Sonomi – saludo Sasuke dándole un beso en la mejilla pues era su amiga - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- bien, Gracias – respondió sonriendo - ¿y a ti?

- también muy bien – contesto él –

- ¿puedo acompañarlos hasta la escuela? – Pregunto - ¿podemos irnos juntos o hay algún problema?

- no lo hay ¿verdad Sakura? – pregunto el joven chico a su novia –

- pues… no – respondió con voz triste pues quería llegar tomada de la mano con su chico solo ella y él – vamos..

- ¡genial! – Exclamo Sonomi – vamos Sasuke-kun…

Sonomi tomo de la mano al joven Uchiha y corrió un poco casi arrastrando al joven hasta que este la detuvo unos metros después, diciendo que esperara pues sakura se había quedado atrás

- ¿Sakura? Ahh si… ¡¡SAKURA!! – grito irritada porque el chico la detuvo solo por Sakura – tan lenta como siempre

- no es lenta – exclamo Sasuke un poco molesto – ella simplemente camina como debe ser.

En ese instante Sakura los alcanzo, estaba un poco molesta, se acababa de hacer novia de Sasuke y este la dejaba ahí sola, ¿como era posible eso?. Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y empezó a caminar junto a ella

- Sonomi, si quieres acompañarnos hasta llegar a la escuela camina junto a Saku por favor – dijo Sasuke –

Sakura se sorprendió pero después sonrió pues Sasuke la había puesto primero antes que a Sonomi, sin embargo Sakura se sorprendió y se preocupo un poco antes las palabras que sasuke dijo segundos después…

- esta invitada… – dijo de repente Sasuke Uchiha –

- ¿invitada? – pregunto sorprendida Sonomi - ¿invitada a que?

- a la fiesta que habrá en mi casa el viernes en la noche – respondió – a las 8:00 pm

- ¿una fiesta? ¿El sábado? – pensó Saku –

- ¿una fiesta? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿a cuenta de que?

- lo sabrás ese día – respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios – te esperamos

En ese momento Sakura entendió a que se refería Sasuke, y mas cuando él le apretó un poco la mano y empezó a caminar mas rápido hasta llegar a la escuela dejando a Sonomi hasta atrás.

Los dos jóvenes que se acababan de reconciliar llegaron por separado al salón de clases, pues habían hablado y habían decidido dar la noticia el sábado la cual era la razón de la fiesta; en el salón de clases se encontraban sus amigos pues faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases.

- ¡¡CHICOS!! – grito Sasuke lo cual sorprendió pues no era algo habitual en él y menos con el carácter que andaba hace unos días - ¡¡LOS INVITO EL SABADO A LAS 8:00PM A MI CASA!! ¡¡FIESTA!!

Los chicos que se habían quedado sin palabras, segundos después empezaron a gritar de emoción, una noticia genial pues pronto empezarían los exámenes.

- Sakura – dijo Tenten que se acerco rápido a su amiga - ¿iras? Si no quieres ir ninguna ira…

- wow que le pasa a mi hermano hoy se ve mejor y ni me dijo sobre la fiesta – dijo Ino que se acercaba al grupo de amigas – de hecho hoy el tonto Salió muy temprano ni siquiera me espero – comentó molesta –

- es verdad… se ve… feliz – comentó Hinata - ¿le habrá pasado algo?

- no se, pero que onda ¿iremos a la fiesta? – Preguntó Tenten - ¿sakura?

- yo no ire – respondió – pero ustedes si pueden ir

- si no vas tu no vamos nosotras – contesto Tenten - ¿verdad chicas?

- pero no es justo que dejen a Ino sola -. Contesto Sakura – por favor vallan, tal vez si valla solo para arruinarle la noche a Uchiha

- Haruno – se escucho la voz de Sasuke – tu también estas invitada

- Gracias Uchiha – respondió la chica de cabellos rosas -

- por favor no faltes – dijo y sonrió –

- ahí estaré – contesto y también sonrió al igual que Sasuke una sonrisa que daba miedo –

- a veces Sasuke me da miedo – dijo Ino mientras lo veía irse – es… raro…

- si que lo es – dijo la dulce Hinata –

- ¡¡Hina-chan!! – Gritó emocionado Naruto mientras que al bajar la tomaba de las manos y daba vueltas él brincando y Hinata intentando calmarlo – iremos a una fiesta iremos a una fiesta

- ya Naruto-Kun – decía Hinata – si iremos

- si si si – gritaba Naruto –

- Naruto Uzumaki a su lugar – exclamó el profesor que acababa de entrar –

- si profesor – dijo pero al instante le daba un beso a Hinata lo cual provoco que ella se ruborizara mucho –

- Na…Naruto-Kun… - dijo –

- señorita Hyuuga – llamo el profesor – aun no se como puede andar con un joven como Uzumaki

En ese momento Hinata se puso aun más roja y todo el salón empezaba a reír y el chico rubio miraba feo al maestro y después volteo a ver a hinata este sonrió al verla y después gritó

- ¡¡HINATA HYUUGA!! – Gritó - ¡¡ TE AMO !!

- Naruto Uzumaki – exclamo el profesor – o se sienta o se sale y es lo mismo para todos

El salón quedo en silencio, y el profesor empezó la clase, después de tres horas de clases el timbre del receso se escucho y el profesor salió.

- ¿nos vamos a desayunar? – preguntó Sasuke a sus amigos –

- ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Neji – has estado actuando raro hoy

- estoy bien – respondió – ¿ahora no puedo desayunar con mis amigos?

- Sasuke ¡! – Se escucho en la puerta - ¿nos vamos?

- lo siento Gaara pero regrese al mejor bando – dijo serio y con la mirada de superioridad que tenía y que lo caracterizaba muy bien –

Gaara no dijo nada solo se retiro de ese lugar mientras que Naruto abrazaba a su amigo y después Neji hacía lo mismo

- estas aceptado – dijo el chico de ojos perlados –

- gracias – respondió –

- ¿de que me perdí? – pregunto Sai – estaba pensando hablar con Ino el sábado sigue molesta por lo que paso con Sakura pero yo no soporto estar sin ella, es decir si me habla y todo pero… extraño salir con ella, abrazarla, besarla…

- hey hey bajale Sai recuerda que es mi hermana y me agrada más que ande soltera – dijo el chico de cabellos negros y mirada fría –

- oigan ustedes cuatro – gritó Ino – van a ir a desayunar o se van a quedar hablando de que sabe que

Los tres jóvenes alcanzaron a las chicas en la puerta.

- oye hermanito porque no me dijiste que harías una fiesta el sábado – pregunto Ino - ¿ya hablaste con mis papas?

- en realidad no porque ellos no estarán – dijo – se van de luna de miel

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ino - ¿y como es que no estaba informada de algo tan importante como eso?

- hoy lo dirán en la noche – explico – se supone que solo Itachi lo sabe pero el me adelanto la noticia por algo que le comente

- ¿algo? – Pregunto - ¿Qué cosa? Dime dime soy tu hermana tengo derecho a saberlo

- ahh cierto pero… naah ay luego te enteraras – dijo sonriendo –

- ay Sasuke que malo eres ¡! – Grito – no puede ser…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto curioso –

- otra vez pusiste esa cara de idiota que tenias hoy en la mañana… - pregunto señalando la carita de sasuke con el dedo –

En ese instante todos sus amigos que estaban pendientes de la conversación de los dos hermanos empezaron a reír, mientras que entraban a la cafetería y tomaban asiento en una de las tantas mesas. Sai a lado de Ino y ella a lado de Tenten, en el otro lado se encontraba, Sakura, Sasuke y Neji que estaba en frente de Tenten, Naruto y hinata estaban en la parte junto a la ventana dándole la espalda a esta con vista a toda la cafetería y a los alumnos, hinata a lado de Sakura y Naruto a lado de Ino; todos reían mientras que alguien observaba con atención a dos chicos en particular.

Mientras que los ocho amigos platicaban y reían dos de ellos jugaban con sus manos debajo de la mesa… de un momento a otro Sakura tuvo en sus manos un trozo de papel voltio a ver a Sasuke con discreción y del mismo modo él le dio a entender que guardara el papel.

- ¿entonces andan? – dijo una voz de cabellos rojos en otra mesa lejana a la de los amigos –

- si, estoy segura – respondió la otra chica de cabello morado – esta mañana él llego a buscarla a la escuela y cuando venían a la escuela iban tomados de la mano, no entiendo porque en el salón de clases entraron separados y se comportaron como enemigos

- a lo mejor se pelearon – contesto – dices que antes de entrar a la escuela se desviaron y llegaron un poco después que tu al salón

- cierto, pero ahorita están juntos – dijo Sonomi –

- pero ya una vez anduvieron en secreto podrian andar otra vez asi – explico Karin –

- eso es verdad pero mira Karin tuviste tu oportunidad de estar con él y lo echaste a perder ahora me toca a mi ¿entendiste?

- mm si ya se – dijo Karin – lo único que quiero es alejarla de esa ners porque como dice la frase aunque la moda se vista de seda mona se queda

- si, pero no olvides que es mi hermana solo yo tengo derecha a maltratarla ya suficiente hiciste – contesto sonriendo – déjamelo a mi

Las dos chicas veían con recelo a la pareja de enamorados de la cual nadie sabia nada, pero que pronto seria noticia.

- y entonces yo creo que deberíamos tener un nombre para el grupo de amigos – dijo Naruto – ándenle no sean así, debemos ser reconocidos como grandes amigos y para ello necesitamos un nombre

- estas loco Naruto – dijo Sasuke que al igual que el resto lo veía raro –

- ay Naruto-Kun – dijo Hinata sonriéndole – mejor vamos a ver que otro comes

- Hina-Chan tu deberías apoyarme – respondió triste –

- yo te apoyo mi Naruto-Kun – contesto sonriendo Hinata –

- y yo también Naruto – dijo emocionada Sakura mientras le sonreía a su amigo lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sasuke y le molesto al ver como le sonreía así a Naruto –

- gracias Sakura-chan – dijo feliz el chico por no solo tener el apoyo de su novia si no también de su mejor amiga –

- bueno – exclamo Sasuke – eres mi primo y mejor amigo así que no puedo dejarte solo hacer el oso, dobe

- no soy dobe, baka – grito Naruto –

- dobe – grito Sasuke –

- baka –

- dobe –

- baka –

- dobe –

- ba…

- ya basta – grito Sakura – es suficiente dejen de pelear

- si sakura-chan – dijo Naruto - … baka – susurro –

- Naruto – volvio a decir Sakura –

- dobe – susurro –

- sasuke – repitio Sakura en el mismo tono anterior al que había llamado a Naruto –

- hmp! Esta bien

En ese instante el timbre a clases se escucho y todos empezaban a irse.

- muy bien, a clases otra vez – dijo Tenten –

- que horror – dijo Naruto – vamonos ya que.

Los chicos empezaron a ponerse de pie y retirarse poco a poco, iban en el pasillo esta vez a cada uno le tocaba clases distintas pues eran talleres. A Ino y a Tenten les tocaba ballet, a Hinata le tocaba canto ella tenía la voz de un ángel, a los chicos les tocaba deportes, Sasuke había dicho que iba al baño antes de ir a clases y se había separado del grupo; a Sakura le tocaba música, piano en ese era su fuerte sin embargo el profesor no había llegado y solo ella iba a estar en el salón.

- tardaste – dijo una voz que la chica de cabellos rosas conocía muy bien –

- lo siento es que no me dejaban – explico –

Sakura se encontraba de pie en la puerta ya cerrada, y Sasuke estaba en frente de ella, el salón estaba vació no había nadie mas que solo ellos, Sasuke sonrió y cuando Sakura menos se lo esperaba Sasuke la levantó en brazos y le dio vueltas cuando la dejo de pie en el suelo le dio un beso largo, dulce y muy hermoso el cual ella respondió feliz.

- soy tan feliz de que seas mi chica, mi niña, mi novia – dijo emocionado Sasuke –

- yo también soy muy feliz Sasuke-Kun – respondió ella – te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun

- ¿ya solo me quieres? – pregunto poniendo cara de triste –

- en realidad también Te Amo – contesto ella sonriendo y dándole pequeños besos en los labios – y tu…

- Te Amo mi Saku – dijo – bueno me tengo que ir ahí ves el papelito ¿ok?

- si Sasuke-kun, nos vemos al rato

Sasuke ya iba saliendo del salón de clases, cuando antes de abrir la llamo…

- saku… - dijo –

- ¿si sasuke-kun? – respondió –

- Saku te amo – le dijo mientras que se acercaba y le daba un beso –

Ella se quedo sin palabras y solo se limito a ver como él se iba, empezó a tocar el piano momentos después escucho ruido en la parte baja de la escuela, en el campo para ser exacto.

Sakura se puso de pie y se asomo a la ventana desde ahí pudo observar a su ahora novio jugando Fútbol, sasuke era el capitán.

- S – A – S – U – K – E – ES EL MEJOR, ESTE CAPITAN A LA GLORIA NOS LLEVARA

Si esa era la porra, entre ellas estaban Karin y Sonomi. Sakura las observaba y sonreía pues era ella quien se había llevado y ganado el corazón del chico de cabellos negros. En ese momento recordo el papel y lo abrio: **** TE AMO ****

***

Continuara…

***

En el proximo capitulo:

* - bienvenidos a la fiesta – dijo el chico de ojos negros como la noche – la razon de esta fiesta es solamente una muy importante para mi… hoy quiero que todos ustedes conozcan a…

* - no lo permitire ella nunca sera feliz - dijo una voz conocida para Ino – 

* - Tente hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte – dijo el chico –

- ¿asi? – dijo nerviosa y preocupada - ¿Qué sucede?

ESTE ES UN ADELANTO CADA * ES UNA PARTE DE LO QUE HIRA SUCEDIENDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, OJALA DEJEN SU REVIEW NOS VEMOS ¡!

Gabriela28-fics´


	15. Chapter 15

**Primero una apuesta y luego… ¿amor?**

**HOLA ¡! Aquí les vengo dejando por fin el ultimo capitulo de PRIMERO UNA APUESTA Y LUEGO AMOR agradezco a todos los que siguieron mi historia y que a pesar de los retrasos siguieron leyendo, gracias por todo su apoya y ojala que esta historia sea de su agrado para todo ustedes con entusiasmo, ojala que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios. ¡GRACIAS! Ojala que me regalen unos REVIEW gracias gracias**

**_________________ OO___________________OO____________________________OO________________________OO_____________________OO_________________**

**PRIMERTO UNA APUESTA Y LUEGO ¿AMOR?**

**Capitulo FINAL**

- ¿Entonces se van? – Preguntó Ino - ¿entonces estaremos lejos?

- así es hija – respondió Mikoto – estarán solos un par de días, espero que se porten bien

- si mamá – contesto Sasuke - ¿Cuándo se van?

- ¿Qué creen? – dijo el padre de los chicos –

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los tres –

- hoy – respondió – nos vamos hoy

- ¡¿Qué?!

- bueno lavan los trastes, su madre y yo nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos en una semana chicos

De un momento a otro la casa quedo en silencio, sus padres se habían ido, así sin mas se habían ido.

- muy bien – dijo Itachi en la cocina hay dinero suficiente que dejo papa para toda la semana de hecho dejo mucho dinero, diviértanse porque en lo que a mi respecta también me voy con mi novia de vacaciones, lastima que están en clases si no con gusto los llevaría

- ¿estas loco? – Dijo Ino – se supone que debes cuidarnos

- si se supone pero ya están grandes pueden cuidarse solos – explico – y en el peor de casos solo a ti tienen que cuidarte así que Sasuke ay te la encargo

Itachi se puso de pie y se fue, Sasuke la volteo a ver y ella a él

- ¡que! – Grito – ¡¿también tu te iras?!

- ¡hmp! – Exclamo – molesta…

- ay di otra cosa ¿quieres? – Dijo – gracias

Los dos se pusieron de pie, lavaron los trastes; Ino aun estaba en la cocina terminando de recoger y dejar limpia la cocina mientras que Sasuke estaba en uno de los sillones viendo un programa de televisión, su celular sonó era un mensaje:

------------------ Mi Saku --------------------

¡¡Hola!! Buenas noches Sasuke, hoy me

Divertí mucho, el día estuvo genial

Gracias por todo, te amo niño, que

Tengas una linda noche, descansa ok?

Dulces sueños. Con amor tu Saku.

Sasuke sonrió al leer el agradable mensaje que le había enviado Sakura y después llamo a Ino.

- oye Ino – dijo Sasuke –

- ¿que pasa? – pregunto su hermana sentándose a lado de él –

- bueno se supone que debías enterarte hasta el Sábado pero quiero que me ayudes así que te diré – dijo el chico – veras ayer en la noche mientras estaba en el parque me encontré a Sakura, y bueno yo y ella hablamos y

- ¿y? – Dijo mientras ponía más atención –

- y ella y yo ahora somos novios otra vez – dijo sonriendo –

- ¡¿porque Sakura no me dijo nada?! – dijo –

- porque yo se lo pedí le dije que seria una sorpresa para todos – explico – ella no quería pero después todo le pareció maravilloso, siempre y cuando la sorprendiera y yo hiciera todo pero no se que hacer ¡!

- ya veo…– empezó a reír –

- ¿Ino? – se quedo sorprendido porque su hermana se reía de él –

- esto esta genial – grito – esta genial

- ¿así? – pregunto –

- si hermanito yo te ayudo es más empecemos a ver que haremos – dijo – vamos vamos

- a ver espérate ahorita ya es tarde ya vete a dormir ándale

- pero…

- pero nada ya te me vas a dormir – dijo –

Ino lo quedo viendo y no quiso discutir así que obedeció y se fue a dormir. Sasuke por su parte se quedo un rato más en la sala, después se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

El teléfono celular sonó…

- diga – contesto la chica de cabellos rosas que se encontraba en su habitación –

- hola Saku – saludo el joven de cabellos negros y mirada seria - ¿te desperté?

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo sorprendida pero muy feliz de escuchar la voz de su amado – no, estaba leyendo un poco ¿y tu que haces? ¿A que se debe tan repentina llamada?

- ya veo… bueno yo… te extraño Saku y quería saber que hacías

- ¿en serio? Que lindo eres Sasuke-Kun – respondió –

- ¿tu no me extrañas? – pregunto curioso –

- tu sabes que si – respondió – mas de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar

- eso es bueno, pero te dejare dormir ¿ok? – Dijo – no te duermas tarde por favor

- descuida, enseguida me dormiré, sueña bonito Sasuke-kun – dijo – Te Amo…

- también te amo… – dijo – dulces sueños

Sakura colgó, dejo el libro en la mesita de a lado de su cama y se recostó donde unos minutos después quedo dormida soñando con su querido Sasuke: quien por su parte también quedo dormido unos minutos después de colgar.

Días después…

- por fin es viernes – exclamó la rubia – mis papas hablaron, tardaran otra semana mas ¿Qué les sucede?

- pues andan de luna de miel yo creo – dijo sonriendo – pero lo raro es que Itachi no a regresado

- ahh es cierto hablo a tu celular estabas dormido y respondí me dijo que regresa el lunes en la mañana

- ¿Por qué tocas mi celular mocosa? – dijo –

- creí que era una urgencia je – dijo riendo – es verdad ya mañana es la fiesta, ya casi tenemos todo y eso gracias a que Saku decidió ayudarnos, lo bueno es que le contaste que la fiesta es para presentarla como tu novia…

- si la verdad que si, soy muy feliz de tenerla a mi lado

Los dos hermanos estaban en la sala, Ino sacaba una lista de las cosas que faltaban y Sasuke veía el reloj impacientemente pues su princesita estaba a unos minutos de llegar cuando de pronto escucho el timbre sonar

- es Saku ¡yo abro! – exclamo poniendo de pie un chico de ojos negros –

Cuando sasuke abrió rápidamente se dirigió a tomar a Sakura de la cintura darle una vuelta y abrazarle fuertemente mientras la dejaba en el piso nuevamente.

- hola mi amor – saludo Sakura sonrojada – me gusta tu recibimiento

- jeje de nada mi Saku linda – respondió – pasa por favor

- demasiado amor – dijo Ino – Sakura-Chan ven aquí aun faltan algunas cosas, iremos a comprarlas, ¿te parece?

- si esta bien Ino.

- ¿puedo ir? – Preguntó Sasuke – en la calle ay muchos que se la pasan chiflándoles y eso no me gusta

- si eso es verdad – comentó Ino – es desagradable pero lamento decirte que no puedes porque nadie puede verte con Sakura. Vámonos Sakura ¡!

- siii

Sakura e Ino salieron de la casa muy contentas después de un largo rato de compras.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Grito Sakura entrando a la casa de sus amigos - ¿Dónde estará?

- quizás esta en su habitación ¿Por qué no vas?

- si, iré a ver

Sakura subió las escaleras entro a la habitación de Sasuke, y en efecto ahí se encontraba el chico con una cara angelical profundamente dormido; Sakura sonrió al verlo y se recostó a su lado al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

- ¿eh? ¿Saku? – susurro entre dormido y despierto y al medio verla sonrió y la abrazo – te amo…

Ino supuso que Sakura había encontrado a Sasuke y que estaban compartiendo un rato juntos, decidió subir a su habitación a arreglarse pues pronto empezarían a llegar sus amigos.

Sasuke despertó antes que Sakura, se levanto de la cama no sin antes depositar un beso los dulces labios de su novia, abrió su closet en el pudo ver un lindo vestido rosa y unos zapatos bajos muy lindos, sonrió al imaginarse casado con Sakura compartiendo momentos increíbles a su lado, saco la ropa que él usaría y se metió a la ducha, cuando salió Sakura estaba sentada en la cama y volteo a verlo lo cual provoco un sonrojo de ambos pues Sasuke solo llevaba una toalla enrollada en su cintura, ella agacho la mirada y se levanto de la cama.

- perdón Sasuke kun – dijo la joven muy apenada –

- descuida Saku, me vestiré para bajar y recibir a los invitados

- si Sasuke-Kun, yo me bañare y después te alcanzo abajo

Sasuke asintió y la chica de cabellos rosas se metió al baño, Sasuke por su parte se vistió rápidamente, se peino y perfumo y bajo, en la cocina se encontró a su hermana quien llevaba un bonito vestido corto color rojo y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con un lindo y no exagerado maquillaje que hacia resaltar y lucir sus hermosos ojos azules.

- iré a ver a Sakura – dijo Ino – empieza a recibir a los invitados tú.

- si esta bien Ino - contesto el joven Uchiha –

Ino subió a la habitación de su hermano y ayudo a Sakura a arreglarse, mientras que Sasuke ahora se encontraba en el vestíbulo recibiendo a los invitados junto a Naruto y Hinata que habían llegado primero, ella llevaba un elegante vestido color turquesa igual hasta la rodilla y con un lindo escote, su cabello agarrado en una media cola y un maquillaje sencillo y bonito.

- buenas noches pasen por favor –

La mayoría de sus amigos habían llegado se encontraban en la enorme casa de Sasuke e Ino quien y había bajado y ahora se encontraba con sus amigas, Hinata y Tenten que llevaba un vestido no muy largo un poco debajo de la rodilla straple color negro y también un maquillaje muy bonito y cabello recogido.

- bienvenidos a la fiesta – dijo el chico de ojos negros como la noche – la razón de esta fiesta es solamente una muy importante para mi… hoy quiero que todos ustedes conozcan a… la persona mas importante en mi vida y conocida por todos ustedes… mi novia… Sakura Haruno Kinomoto…

En ese momento una canción hermosa empezó a sonar y ella se dirigió a ponerse a lado de su novia Sasuke Uchiha, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa que llegaba exactamente hasta la rodilla con tirantes alrededor de su cuello y una forma de listón grueso un poco debajo del pecho lo cual hacia lucir su bonito cuerpo; su cabello largo y suelto y un maquillaje sencillo pero reluciente que hacia notar sus ojos verdes hade y sus labios rosas lo cual no tardaron en ser robados por un beso de su querido Sasuke Uchiha, sus amigos gritaban de emoción pues en definitiva era la pareja perfecta y cualquiera que los vieran sabían que estaban completamente enamorados.

Sasuke puso la música y todos empezaron a bailar animadamente, Sakura estaba con Sasuke bailando, Ino y Sai estaban en la sala platicando.

- por favor Ino – dijo Sai – tu sabes que me gustas mucho, eres la niña mas linda y yo se que hice mal y actué de una forma imprudente pero te amo y quiero que seas mi novia otra vez ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

- no se… - decía la chica pero sonriendo – eres un tonto… yo también te amo y si acepto ser tu novia otra vez.

- gracias Ino – exclamo de felicidad el joven - ¡¡te amo!! – y la besó –

Por otra parte cerca ellos se encontraban dos chicas que morían de coraje y miraban a la joven pareja perfecta con un mucho recelo

- no lo permitiré ella nunca será feliz - dijo una voz conocida para Ino –

- Debes impedirlo – dijo una pelirroja –

- como puedes pensar de esa forma – Exclamo Ino – ¡es tu hermana!

- mi hermana, pero no hace nada por alejarse de Sasuke y ella sabe que yo lo quiero

- ¿y porque mejor no te alejas tu? – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules – tu sabes bien que ellos se aman y si no te convence lo que te digo, míralos tu misma

- pues no me importa lo que me digas mi padre se encargara de ella – finalizo la chica ojos verde oscuro y se retiro del lugar seguida por Karin su fiel amiga –

Ino y Sai solo la observaron marcharse ambos con una cara de molestia demasiada grande.

- Tenten hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte – dijo el chico –

- ¿así? – Dijo nerviosa y preocupada - ¿Qué sucede?

- es algo que vengo sintiendo desde hace mucho, pero que no me atrevía a decirte por miedo a que no me aceptaras, sin embargo al ver a nuestros amigos juntos he decidido arriesgarme y confesarte esto que desde hace tiempo he guardado…

- ¿así? – dijo muy sonrojada la chica que desde hace bastante tiempo estaba enamorada del joven de ojos perlados y cabello negro –

- Tenten… quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti… y me encantaría tener el honor de ser tu novio… ¿acepta bella señorita?

- ¡oh Neji, claro que acepto! – Respondió la joven castaña - ¡te amo!

- parece que esta noche es perfecta ¿cierto chicos? – Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a la nueva pareja – todo va de maravilla

- así parece – dijo Sasuke – soy muy feliz, tengo a los mejores amigos y a la mejor novia

- _no quiero arruinar el momento será mejor decirles mañana – _pensó Ino –

Después de bastante tiempo festejando los invitados se empezaron a ir, Sakura se quedaría en casa de los Uchiha ese día, al final de la fiesta solo quedaron los ocho amigos, Ino y Sai, Tenten y Neji, Hinata y Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

- Bueno chicos ¡hay que seguir festejando! – Grito Naruto – ¿nos vamos por ahí?

- siii – grito Ino –

- ¿Quién se apunta?

- yo si voy – dijo Hinata –

- y yo – dijeron Tenten y Neji –

- ¡yo también! – exclamo Ino –

- si mi princesa va yo también iré, no me arriesgare a que alguien desee bailar con ella – respondió Sai –

- yo estoy cansada – dijo Sakura – creo que mejor me quedo

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ino – pero si tú no vas Sasuke no va ir

- ni modo hermanita

- Sasuke-kun déjala ir, Sai la traerá a casa ¿cierto? Y la cuidaras

- obvio Sakura, si no pues creo que tu misma me matas

- así es – dijo sonriendo Sakura –

- esta bien, pero antes de las cuatro de la mañana eh – contesto Sasuke – cuídense.

Y así en unos minutos la casa quedo casi vacía pues en ella estaban Sakura y Sasuke, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, y se dieron un tierno beso

- me iré a cambiar – dijo Sakura – te veo arriba

- claro – respondió Sasuke mientras la veía subir –

Sasuke llevo unos platos que faltaban a la cocina y después subió y entro a su habitación para encontrarse con una Sakura dormida en su cama. Él se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó a lado de Sakura, él la veía dormir y debes en cuando le daba besos pero en uno de esos besos ella se volteo para verlo

- Sasuke-kun… - susurro -

Sasuke la beso, un beso tierno que se volvió lleno de deseo y pasión, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, el la vio parecía un hermoso ángel y ella también lo vio con esos ojos enamorados y hermosos con los que ella lo veía solo a él, pero esta vez en su mirada había algo mas… había deseo por él.

- Sasuke-kun… hazme tuya…

Besos y caricias así empezó todo, el la beso, un beso apasionado lleno de mucho deseo pero sobre todo mucho amor, ella respondió a aquel beso dulcemente pero con el toque de deseo que en ese momento derramaba por él, despacio y con cariño él quito la blusa y beso su hombro desnudo mientras bajaba poco a poco el tirante del sostén, ella por su parte torpemente hizo desaparecer la playera del joven pelinegro y acaricio despacio cada parte de su espalda y de su tórax, él dejo besos de amor por todo el cuerpo de ella hasta que unos segundos después el sostén hizo desaparecer, acaricio lentamente los senos de la chica de ojos verdes, haciéndola temblar por la excitación, sus senos perfectos hechos solo para él, Sakura beso al joven mientras acariciaba y sentía el cuerpo del chico que ahora permanecía por muy poco completamente desnudo; Sakura beso cada parte del cuerpo del joven y Sasuke por su parte le demostraba a ella cuanto la amaba.

- Te amo Sakura

- Yo te amo a ti mi Sasuke-kun

Sasuke no dejo de besar y acariciar el cuerpo de ella que ahora estaba completamente desnudo al igual que el de él, entre caricias y besos en los cuales se demostraban cuanto amor tenia el uno por el otro él la hizo suya, entro despacio y al entrar se percato, él sin duda era el primer hombre en su vida de aquella joven de cabellos rosas, y esperaba sin duda ser el único; lentamente y con amor se demostraron su amor; al llegar al clímax del momento, ella quedo dormida en sus brazos y el por su parte la cubrió y se durmió a su lado.

- buenos días Sakura – saludo el chico - ¿Cómo amaneciste mi niña hermosa?

- amanecí bien, porque amanecí a tu lado – respondió la chica - ¿y tu?

- de maravilla porque he tocado el cielo con mis manos – contesto sonriéndole –

Sakura sonrio ante aquellas bellas palabras y el le dio un dulce beso en los labios, ambos se levantaron de la cama.

- buenos días chicos – saludo Ino – Sakura ¿te quedaras a comer? Los chicos y yo decidimos que queríamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque y comer helado hoy en la tarde ¿vienen?

- claro, pero primero tengo que ir a mi casa o mi padre se enojara mucho – respondió la chica –

- entonces yo te llevo – dijo Sasuke – y te recojo a las 6 en tu casa

- si Sasuke-kun – contesto sonriéndole –

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y juntos salieron de la casa del chico, caminaron por las calles abrazados como los dos enamorados que eran.

- soy muy feliz Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura – por tenerte en mi vida

- y yo soy mas feliz porque tu eres mi felicidad entera Saku – dijo él – no siento necesidad de estar con nadie mas, solo contigo

Sakura sonrió y lo beso, para entonces ya se encontraban en la entrada de la residencia Haruno, a lo lejos un hombre alto y con mirada de molestia observaba a los jóvenes, sin duda era el padre de Sakura.

- Sonomi – dijo el señor Haruno – avísale a Sakura que quiero hablar con ella

- si padre – dijo sonriendo –

Sakura entro a su casa después de despedirse de Sasuke; ella subió a su habitación pero al instante salió y se dirigió a la habitación de su tía Tsunade.

- tía – dijo Sakura tocando la puerta - ¿esta ahí?

- no esta – se escucho la voz de su hermana – se fue al hospital temprano quizás no tarde en venir, pero eso no importa lo realmente importante es que nuestro padre desea hablar contigo mas vale que corras

Sakura no respondió a su hermana se limito a darle un si silencioso y pasar a su lado, bajo las escaleras y toco al estudio de su padre donde este le permitió el paso.

- Sakura – dijo seriamente – que hacías con ese muchacho, lamento quitarte tus ilusiones pero no puedes seguir con él

- que estas diciendo papá – respondió Sakura – yo amo a Sasuke y el me ama a mí

- te lo prohíbo Sakura – exclamo el padre de la chica – ya tengo planes para él y en mis planes no estas tu con ese joven, hace mucho decidí que él seria para tu hermana Sonomi

- ¿acaso te escuchas? – Exclamo en el mismo tono fuerte y seguro que su padre había usado en ella – no puedes controlar la vida de los demás, en tal caso que tu quieras que él este con ella ¿como estas tan seguro que Sasuke-kun aceptara? Mikoto jamás lo permitiría y tú lo sabes.

- ella no manda, si yo hablo con el señor Uchiha seguro que acepta – dijo – tu no eres ni la mitad de lo que es tu hermana

- ¡que horror! – Grito la chica – ¡también soy tu hija! ¡Soy Sakura! ¡Tu hija!

- lo se bien, pero tu no puedes estar con él te lo prohíbo Sakura Haruno – grito su padre – aléjate de él

- ¡NO! Ni tu ni nadie me alejaran de Sasuke – Grito ella - ¡¡¡LO AMOO!! Y NO ME ALEJARE

- ¡Sasuke no es para ti! – la bofetada se escucho y quedo marcada en su mejilla – te lo he dicho y te lo diré otra vez ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

- no lo hare… - respondió ella antes de marcharse –

- SI NO LO HACES TE ENCERRARE EN UNA ESCUELA LEJOS DE AQUÍ SAKURA – grito su padre lo cual ella alcanzo a oír –

Sakura salió corriendo a toda prisa de su casa, su tía quien escucho a oír la horrible conversación, entro al estudio donde se encontraba su hermano.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo Tsunade - ¿Cómo puedes comportarte de esa forma cruel y despiadada con Sakura? Tu esposa estaría decepcionada de ver la clase de padre que te has convertido tener preferencia por una no te hace un buen padre y si no quieres quedarte solo empieza por corregir tus errores

El señor Haruno solo quedo viendo a su hermana hasta que ella salió del lugar. Mientras que dos jóvenes se encontraban en el parque ambos sentados en una banca.

- Sakura – dijo la voz del chico con preocupación – ¿pero que te ha pasado?

- Sasuke-kun… - susurro ella entre los brazos del chico – ya no puedo seguir contigo

- ¿pero que estas diciendo Saku? – Dijo asustado el joven pelinegro – yo te amo

- pero no podemos seguir juntos ¿no lo vees? – Dijo ella viéndolo – todo indica que no debemos permanecer juntos, primero la apuesta, yo y mi otra relación y mi padre… me lo ha prohibido

- eso no quiere decir nada, son errores que cometimos y tu padre – respondió – él no se interpondrá nada se interpondrá porque nos amamos y nos lo hemos demostrado, yo no te dejare

- él quiere que estés con Sonomi es lo mejor de seguro la podrás llegar a amar – contesto Sakura apunto de llorar – ¡terminemos Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Sakura te amo! – grito desesperadamente y poniéndose de pie –

- y yo a ti Sasuke-kun – respondió con lágrimas en los ojos – no me olvides…

- no te olvidare porque no te dejare ir nunca – contesto Sasuke que en ese momento levanto a Sakura – mi amor por ti es inmensamente grande y no te iras de mi lado mientras nuestro amor este latente

- Sasuke-kun – exclamo Sakura – yo…

- tu… - dijo él – tu me amas como yo a ti ¿no es así?

- por supuesto – respondió rápidamente la chica – te amo con toda el alma

- entonces no nos alejaremos jamás – sonrió y la beso –

***

- señor Haruno – dijo Sasuke – estoy enamorado de Sakura y me apartare de ella así la lleve usted a otro continente

- descuida – respondió el señor – esta tarde entendí muchas cosas, una de ellas es que no puedo alejar a dos personas que se aman

- padre… - dijo Sakura –

- te doy mi permiso para que sigas saliendo con mi hija – dijo – pero te advierto que si le fallas yo mismo me encargare de ti.

- muchas gracias señor – respondió Sasuke –

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al parque donde sus amigos se encontraban esperándolos.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito Ino - ¿Qué paso?

- todo esta bien ahora – respondió con una gran sonrisa – mi padre accedió al permiso

- Eso es maravilloso – exclamo feliz Ino mientras la abrazaba –

Y así todos sus amigos corrieron a su encuentro, abrazándose los ocho amigos sonrieron.

- Sakura – dijo Sasuke que se encontraba junto a Sakura en la casa del chico – te amo

- Y yo te amo a ti Sasuke-Kun –

***

- ¡¡Sakura!! – grito una joven rubia de unos 27 años de edad – el pastel ya llego

- Sonomi tienes que recibirlo tu – respondió Ino – Sakura debe vestirse para la boda –

- la boda – susurro la joven pelirosa de ahora 27 años de edad – hoy me caso con Sasuke-kun

- Saku – llamo Hinata que veía a su amiga lejana al lugar donde se encontraba – vamos a peinarte y maquillarte ¿estas emocionada?

- emocionada y feliz – respondió sonriendo –

- y como no – se escucho oír de los labios de Sonomi su hermana gemela – hoy es tu gran día junto a tu amado Sasuke

- si – dijo feliz Sakura Haruno – gracias hermana por todo lo que haces por mí

- lo que sea por tu felicidad hermana.

Sakura sonrió viendo a su hermana marchar y mientras sus dos amigas la peinaban y detrás de ella Tenten se encontraba dándole toques finales al hermoso vestido blanco que Sakura usaría ese día, quien por su parte recordó el día en que Sasuke le propuso matrimonio…

_**- Sakura – se escucho decir a un joven de 27 años de edad con cabello negro alborotado y unos labios finos – mi dulce flor de cerezo**_

_**- dime Sasuke-kun – dijo ella, la chica de cabellos rosas perteneciente a unos hermosos ojos color verde hade que se encontraba en los brazos de su amado en aquella playa al amanecer – **_

_**- cuanto hemos vivido juntos Sakura – dijo él – momentos hermosos he pasado a tu lado, es por eso que hoy quiero confesarte algo muy importante, algo que desde hace días me he venido guardando para decírtelo en el momento adecuado y especial**_

_**- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? – pregunto asustada –**_

_**- sin embargo… - se limito a seguir sus palabras – me he dado cuenta que a tu lado todos los momentos son adecuados y cada instante es especial, es por eso que en este amanecer por fin me atrevo a decirte a ti mi Saku… ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?**_

_**- Sasuke-kun – dijo ella - ¿es en serio Sasuke-kun?**_

_**- si, Sakura Haruno ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto de rodillas a la joven que ahora se encontraba de pie –**_

_**- ¡SI SASUKE-KUN! – exclamo al tiempo que se aventaba hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente y tirarlo en la arena de aquella playa – acepto Sasuke Uchiha**_

- fue tan hermoso – dijo Sakura en voz alta –

- ¿Qué fue hermoso? – pregunto Tenten –

- ¿eh? – Dijo ella – pensé en voz alta

- ahora nos dices –

- ah pues el día que Sasuke me pidió matrimonio – respondió sonriendo –

- has quedado hermosa – exclamo Hinata – hoy es tu gran día

Sakura termino hermosa, Sasuke por su parte la esperaba en la iglesia adornada de hermosos claveles blancos, él vestía un bonito traje negro sus ojos mostraban un peculiar brillo especial y sonreía por pura felicidad; en instantes y en la puerta ella apareció lucia un hermoso vestido blanco entallado de los pechos a la cintura dejando un poco mas flojo en la parte de final, haciendo lucir su hermosa figura, tenia pequeños adornos con bordados hermosos, no era extravagante pero si especial y bonito, su cabello rosa recogido con pequeños mechones sueltos y su maquillaje sencillo y hermoso para lucir su linda cara y sus hermosos ojos verdes así como aquellos labios rosas y brillosos que a Sasuke le encantaban.

Sakura camino por aquel pasillo con paso elegante hasta llegar a lugar donde su amado la esperaba, y sin contratiempos la espera termino

- acepto – ambos respondieron –

Y entonces marido y mujer a partir de ese instante fueron, sus amigos y familiares con gusto y alegría aquella unión de amor, juntos festejaron.

***

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban solos en aquella habitación con una vista hermosa al mar, se besaban y abrazaban cariñosamente pues por fin juntos estaban por siempre

- te amo Sasuke – dijo Sakura –

- te amo Sakura – respondió él – desde el primer día que te conocí, esa apuesta… me dejo algo hermoso… enamorarme de ti.

- mi querido Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke sonrió y de nuevo la beso, lentamente acaricio su rostro y bajo a su hombro donde poco a poco el vestido le quito, Sakura por su parte le quito el traje mientras acariciaba cada parte del joven y él acariciaba a ella; entre besos y caricias una vez mas Sakura fue de él, una vez mas la hizo suya pero esta vez seria por siempre pues nada ni nadie los podría separar.

- TE AMO – ambos se dijeron – ETERNAMENTE…

**FIN**

"el amor no conoce razones ni limites, el amor no conoce belleza ni riqueza, el amor tan solo es amor… un sentimiento compartido entre dos personas que se aman, porque el amor es simplemente amor"

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC ¡! LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEW MIL GRACIAS A QUIEN LO LEYERON Y AQUIENES LES GUSTO ¡! **

**Gabriela28-fics ****

**Gracias ¡!!!! Jeje n_n**

12


End file.
